


Odd Look

by Medusiv, whomseok



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Blood, Character Death, Dirty Talk, Drama, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Fluff and Angst, French Revolution, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, MAMA Era Powers (EXO), Reincarnation, Slash, Slow Burn, Violence
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28716441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medusiv/pseuds/Medusiv, https://archiveofourown.org/users/whomseok/pseuds/whomseok
Summary: Em pleno século 21, ter poderes não era mais visto como uma aberração da natureza ou uma sentença garantida de morte como nos séculos passados. A condição de vida dos mutantes tinha mudado muito, a criação de leis que lhes garantiam novos direitos e as inaugurações das Academias em torno do mundo foram um grande passo. Agora, outros como ele teriam mais um abrigo, onde se sentiriam acolhidos mesmo com suas diferenças.“Debaixo de todo o preconceito e miséria do mundo, todos eram humanos”, era o que lhe dizia a memória do sorriso bondoso de Kyungsoo.Sob as lembranças de mais um rigoroso inverno de Janeiro, o rosto jovem, o cabelo vermelho e o emaranhado de sentimentos e fios de vida espinhosos relembram Jongin que, de fato, há coisas na vida que nunca poderão ser substituídas.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 8
Kudos: 4





	1. P1-Passado; Promessa

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Kaisoo Day!!!

O mundo tinha mudado, ou melhor, _ele_ ajudou a mudar o mundo. 

Em pleno século 21, ter poderes não era mais visto como uma aberração da natureza ou uma sentença garantida de morte como nos séculos passados. A condição de vida dos mutantes tinha mudado muito e Jongin se encarregou de ser a peça por trás das cortinas para garantir que o seu objetivo fosse alcançado. 

É claro que não era um mundo ideal e igualitário, mas ele tinha que admitir que a criação de leis que garantiam novos direitos aos mutantes e as inaugurações das academias em volta ao mundo foram um grande passo. Agora, outros como ele teriam mais um abrigo, onde se sentiriam acolhidos por suas diferenças que não faziam deles menos humanos. 

Afinal, como o homem que ele ama costumava dizer, debaixo de todo o preconceito e miséria do mundo, todos eram humanos, com muito orgulho em admitir os seus erros e ver as próprias diferenças. Kyungsoo sempre repetia isso para Jongin com um sorriso bondoso enquanto era vivo e a lembrança do seu sorriso era o suficiente para que Jongin continuasse respirando. 

Olhando para baixo, para o seu copo de uísque pela metade, Jongin se perguntou quantas décadas ele teria que sobreviver para cumprir a promessa que fez para aqueles olhos expressivos e determinados, que há muito tempo tinham se fechado para nunca mais abrir, mas que nem por isso deixaram de ser a razão da sua existência, mesmo com passar dos séculos. 

Era por aquele homem que Jongin sobrevivia, mesmo que o frio em seus ossos lhe dissesse que a sua existência era uma aberração. Afinal, ter 255 anos aparentando 25 anos fugia completamente da ordem natural. Ele era uma aberração e sabia disso, porém ele continuaria vivendo para cumprir a sua promessa, pois ele sempre foi um homem de palavra. 

Um homem que não hesitou em usar o seu poder para matar, torturar e fazer todo tipo de trabalho sujo para garantir que os diversos mutantes ao redor do mundo tivessem suas vidas consideradas importantes e dignas de respeito, apesar dos seus poderes e diferenças. 

Foi olhando para a rua movimentada por pessoas e mutantes, cada um com os seus fios de vida, que Jongin se perguntou até quando ele teria que viver. As coisas estavam se acalmando, a luta de direitos dos mutantes era apoiada por parte da população e o preconceito era, até certo ponto, condenado e punido. 

“Talvez mais um século...” Ele deixa as palavras escaparem e afirma o aperto do copo em sua mão, deixando seus olhos mudarem de cor para ver com mais clareza todos os fios de vida das pessoas transitando pela rua abaixo. 

“Você gostaria de viver nesse século, Kyungsoo.” E a única lágrima solitária derramada foi tudo o que Jongin se permitiu, antes de terminar a sua bebida e ir se certificar de que o mundo se tornasse o lugar que Kyungsoo sempre sonhou. 

Viver por 255 anos ensinou várias coisas para Jongin, como ele deveria viver sem chamar atenção de olhares curiosos, como acumular uma quantia absurda de dinheiro, quais alianças de poder formar ou destruir e principalmente, a mais importante de todas, como ser paciente. 

Paciência era uma virtude que Jongin, em suas primeiras décadas de vida, nunca teve. Ele era um órfão teimoso e inquieto, que provavelmente seria diagnosticado com TDAH, e que procurava nas ruas escuras de Paris qualquer tipo de diversão ilícita que o tiraria do tédio, entre o mar de fios de vidas que cada pessoa carregava consigo. 

Ele, assim como os outros mutantes do final do século 18, sabia que os seus poderes, além de ser algo que os diferenciava dos outros humanos, era uma sentença de morte na temida guilhotina. Isso se você tivesse sorte, pois no pior dos casos, era um convite de tortura aberta a qualquer sádico que acreditava estar se livrando das aberrações que infestavam a França. 

Era irônico que após a tão aclamada Revolução Francesa, que pregava a igualdade, fraternidade e liberdade em toda a França, Jongin viu o seu povo morrer sem nenhum direito de defesa ou compaixão. O mutante que deixava algum indício de seus poderes ser visto pelos olhos errados era denunciado e morto, antes mesmo do amanhecer, junto da sua família e amigos íntimos. 

Todos os mutantes naquela época viviam com medo e pensavam duas vezes antes de deixar seus olhos mudarem de cor para sinalizar que estavam utilizando os seus poderes. Apesar de toda a perseguição e morte, Jongin não deixou de se divertir nas ruas e becos obscuros que escondiam as atividades ilegais da grande Paris. 

Jongin não tinha medo de morrer ou de revelar os seus verdadeiros olhos dourados que o caracterizavam como um mutante, em um ato de deboche para com as pessoas que queriam matá-lo por ser como era. Ele sempre foi o que Kyungsoo chamou de “uma bunda estúpida” enquanto ambos corriam em fuga pelas vielas e cortiços dos bairros decadentes de Paris, depois de alguma imprudência por parte de Jongin. 

Kyungsoo era mais um filho bastardo de algum estrangeiro que foi abandonado em um orfanato em algum momento da sua infância e que, apesar de todo o sofrimento e terror que presenciou em suas duas décadas e meia de vida, nunca deixou de ter o coração mais bondoso e piedoso que Jongin conheceu em toda a sua existência. 

Se apaixonar por aquele homem não foi difícil, Kyungsoo não era um mutante mas seus olhos expressivos e determinados eram a luz que Jongin precisava em sua vida. Amar aquele homem sem sobrenome, que não tinha medo de ajudar mutantes a fugir da perseguição e de ter a cabeça cortada na guilhotina, foi a única coisa da qual Jongin não se arrependeu em toda a sua existência. 

Pois ser amado por Kyungsoo e relembrar as memórias dos três anos que compartilharam suas vidas e seu amor era o único motivo para que Jongin não desistisse de tudo e abraçasse a morte. Se ele fechasse os olhos, poderia visualizar com exatidão todo o desespero e terror que era sentir o fio de Kyungsoo se rompendo lentamente, enquanto o seu coração desistia de continuar batendo. 

Ele podia sentir, no frio dos seus ossos e no vazio de seu coração, o quão fraca era a cor do fio de vida alegre e colorido que Kyungsoo tinha em seus últimos minutos de vida. E como o seu poder de manipular os fios da vida de outras pessoas se mostrou inútil depois que Kyungsoo morreu. 

Jongin tinha a capacidade de manipular esses fios aumentando a sua longevidade, o que permitiu que ele vivesse por séculos rompendo-os e matando os seus portadores e até mesmo os remendando depois que uma pessoa morreu, a ressuscitando com o seu poder. 

Poder que se mostrou inútil quando teve o homem que amava em seus braços, depois dele ser baleado, enquanto sangrava furiosamente. Se Jongin fosse sincero consigo mesmo, saberia que ele não conseguiria ressuscitar Kyungsoo como fez com Chanyeol e Sehun. 

Algo dentro do núcleo dele sabia como seria o final daquilo e Kyungsoo também, pois apesar da perda de sangue, o homem que ele amava segurou a sua mão e lhe entregou aquele último olhar de resignação, cheio de amor para si, antes de fazer com ele prometesse que iria fazer o mundo melhor para todos. E apesar de todo o terror da dura realidade em ter o corpo de Kyungsoo morrendo em seus braços, ele acenou com a cabeça através das lágrimas que atrapalhavam a sua visão. 

Pois aquela bala que perfurou o pulmão direito de Kyungsoo era para ele, e se não fosse pelo fato de outro homem tê-lo empurrado, dando tempo de arrancar os fios de vidas das pessoas que o emboscaram, ele não teria que viver com a lembrança do último sorriso Kyungsoo e o seu último _eu te amo_. 

Se não fosse por Kyungsoo, talvez o mundo não teria a ajuda do Tecelão de Almas para se tornar um projeto de lar gentil para os mutantes. 

“Você está costurando de novo?” A voz grave de Chanyeol, apesar de alta, era receosa. “Depois reclama de ser reconhecido como o Tecelão de Almas”. 

“Você sabe que é um apelido ridículo.” E apesar de todo o mau humor e falta de emoção em minha voz, as minhas palavras fazem com que Chanyeol solte um pequeno sorriso, pois essa era a primeira frase que eu dizia nas primeiras três semanas de Janeiro. 

E ele, assim como Sehun, sabe muito bem como Janeiro me lembra dele, dos nossos aniversários e o dia da sua morte, sob o inverno rigoroso de Paris que costumava congelar o Rio Sena. Os dois amigos que tive ao meu lado ao longo dos séculos, como efeito colateral de ter os seus fios de vidas remendados por mim, sabiam o quão melancólico era Janeiro para mim. 

E ambos sabiam, por experiência própria, que era melhor não trazer o nome daquele homem para a conversa se não quisesse sentir a dor absurda de ter o seu fio desfiado pela minha raiva. Viver ao longo dos séculos tinha um preço alto, abrir mão da própria humanidade para conseguir o que eu desejava era parte da cobrança. 

“Sehun ligou, ele tem novidades.” E eu nem preciso levantar o rosto da tapeçaria francesa do rio Sena congelado, na qual tenho trabalhado nas últimas semanas, para saber que as notícias não eram boas. Chanyeol nunca, ao longo de 100 anos, incomodou o meu silêncio de Janeiro para além do que fosse extremamente necessário. 

“Qual o problema dessa vez, que precisa tanto da minha interferência?” Eu pergunto, olhando para a tapeçaria pela metade, tentando decidir que tom de branco seria melhor para representar a neve que se acumula nos campos em torno da margem congelada do rio Sena. 

“Um grupo com propósitos revolucionários está sendo formado em Nova York.” Chanyeol diz e o calor ardente do seu fio de vida é toda a indicação que preciso para saber que ele se aproximou, observando a peça na qual trabalho incansavelmente nos últimos dias enquanto opto por utilizar um tom mais sólido de branco sombra na tapeçaria. 

“Eu tenho a certeza de que Sehun sabe como agir para sufocar esses grupos revolucionários.” Digo sem deixar em nenhum momento que as minhas mãos parem de trabalhar no bordar dos nós que formam a paisagem da tapeçaria. 

“Eu sei, mas para esse grupo Sehun queria ter certeza de como proceder.” O divertimento das palavras de Chanyeol faz com que eu levante o olhar para o meu amigo, pois Sehun sempre foi muito prático e rápido em eliminar grupos como esse. “Vejo que agora tenho sua total atenção, Sr. Kim.” E o uso do sobrenome que ele escolheu para mim faz com que o resquício de um sorriso apareça em meu rosto. 

“É bom que você saiba aproveitá-la, Sr. Oh.” A careta que Chanyeol faz ao ouvir o sobrenome que ganhou, depois de perder uma aposta com o seu marido, fez com que o meu sorriso se transformasse em algo mais contido. 

“Esse grupo é formado por mutantes, tendo como alguns dos seus membros alunos da Mansão X.” E a implicação daquela frase é mais que suficiente para fazer com que eu me levante da cadeira e olhe para o meu amigo, que tem um sorriso largo e um entendimento do quão problemática essa informação pode ser. “Finalmente, depois de 30 anos, teremos alguma ação!” 

“Prepare o jato, vamos nos encontrar com o seu marido no aeroporto.” Eu digo, olhando para a tapeçaria inacabada, pensando se devo levá-la comigo ou não. “E Chanyeol...” Eu o chamo quando o fio da vida vibrando em êxtase deste quase deixa o meu quarto. 

“É o jato normal e não o super sônico não-rastreável.” A queda drástica na alegria do meu amigo, que sinto através do seu fio de vida, me faz ter certeza de que ele não soltará bolas de fogos por acidente. 

Por mais anônima e comum que a minha presença seja para o olhar geral, eu tinha de admitir que possuía uma certa reputação com as pessoas certas. 

Uma reputação que não atraía olhares receosos ou de admiração da multidão de pessoas e seus fios no John F. Kennedy International Airport, enquanto eu seguia Chanyeol para encontrar Sehun. Porém, era essa mesma reputação que faria com que determinadas pessoas se dispusessem a cumprir os favores e dívidas que deviam ao Tecelão de Almas. 

Pois a presença rara do Tecelão de Almas era uma promessa de morte para aqueles que ficassem em meu caminho enquanto a presença de Chanyeol e Sehun eram os avisos prévios. 

Eu não precisava levantar a cabeça do piso mal limpo do aeroporto para perceber o momento em que Chanyeol reconheceu a presença do seu marido, pois o meu poder de sentir os fios das vidas das pessoas era mais que suficiente para sentir como o fio vermelho ardente de Chanyeol se inflamou ao olhar para Sehun, assim como o fio de aspecto gasoso de Sehun se agitou energeticamente por encontrar o seu amor. 

Eu não precisava olhar para saber que Chanyeol correu impulsivamente para Sehun e o agarrou em um forte abraço, porque a minha interpretação da leitura de emoções e estados dos seus fios demonstrava esse fato. Contudo, isso não me impediu de olhar para os meus amigos e ficar feliz por eles poderem compartilhar um abraço com o homem que amavam. 

“É bom te ver, Sehun.” Eu digo ao meu amigo, que podia controlar o ar e até mesmo a pressão atmosférica, afinal viver tantas décadas permitiu que nós três controlássemos os nossos poderes com um nível de refinamento tão grande que poderíamos utilizá-lo sem que os nossos olhos mudassem de cor. 

“Você também, Sr. Kim.” O pirralho responde e eu suspiro com a piada interna que nós três compartilhamos. O sobrenome Kim era o resultado de um Chanyeol bêbado, que achou conceitual escolher “ouro” como meu sobrenome, depois que as minhas contas bancárias pessoais chegaram ao primeiro bilhão algumas décadas atrás. 

Desde aquele ano, somadas às provocações dos dois idiotas, a procura por outro sobrenome além do Kim, _literalmente_ _ouro_ , seria um aborrecimento imensurável... Uma perda de tempo, da qual eu não me daria o luxo.

“Vocês são os maiores idiotas que eu conheci em toda a minha existência.” Eu digo em coreano, língua materna de Chanyeol, enquanto me movo para entrar no carro que Sehun reservou. Apesar de não ser um carro esportivo, e sim um carro típico da classe média alta americana, eu sei que Sehun se certificou de que o automóvel tivesse todas as modificações necessárias para uma fuga rápida. 

“Eu fico feliz em ouvir isso.” Chanyeol diz, entusiasmado por finalmente ter o namorado para perturbar, tagarelando sobre algum assunto do mundo moderno que não entendo, e que Sehun se vê empolgado em continuar. 

Às vezes, penso que os dois nasceram no século errado, já que ambos se acostumaram com tamanha facilidade às tecnologias da década atual, que nem parece que nasceram no final do século 18. O que era o completo oposto de mim, que apesar de saber mais do que o básico para poder usufruir das tecnologias do mundo moderno, preferia a nostalgia do manual e a dor de sentir os dedos das mãos doloridos depois de traçar os pontos em uma nova tapeçaria. 

Talvez o meu próprio fio de vida, todo embaraçado e cheio de farpas, sabia que a minha alma não pertencia a um mundo sem Kyungsoo.


	2. P1-Passado; Janeiro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu estou tão feliz de finalmente postar Odd Look, eu ainda estou escrevendo ela mais já tenho vários capítulos prontos então não se preocupem, a atualização chegará em cada 14 dias. Espero que vocês gostam de Odd Look e se emocionem lendo.  
> Boa leitura a todos!!!

“Quais são as informações que você coletou desse grupo, Sehun?” Eu pergunto para o homem à minha frente, que brinca de produzir pequenos redemoinhos para perturbar o seu marido enquanto este tenta folhear os arquivos que acabou de entregar, assim que nós três nos estabelecemos no apartamento temporário  que ocuparemos durante nossa estadia em Nova York . 

Sehun sempre foi ótimo em coletar informações, seja através de dados virtuais ou pessoalmente. Talvez essa facilidade de reunir informações fosse consequência do seu poder de manipular o ar, pois o mais novo sempre teve uma personalidade leve e livre, que completava a personalidade explosiva e flamejante de Chanyeol. 

Os dois eram um exemplo clássico de como o fogo consumia o ar e de como um não existia sem a influência do outro. E era esse companheirismo e amor incondicionais que ambos compartilhavam que os tornavam as pessoas mais fortes que conheci em toda a minha vida. 

Eu sabia, em primeira mão, o quão doloroso é viver uma existência prolongada que se opunha ao ciclo natural da vida. Eu podia sentir isso no frio em meus ossos, sentir o quão cansativo e desgastante era esticar o meu fio para prorrogar a minha vida e, consequentemente, as vidas dos meus amigos. E eu não precisava ser um gênio para saber que os dois sentiam esse mesmo frio e cansaço em seus corpos, mesmo que em um grau muito menor do que eu. 

“O grupo é conhecido como Red Force.” Sehun começa abrindo o relatório em suas mãos, em uma página específica, mostrando uma colagem de fotos de pichações feitas em muros aleatórios de um símbolo composto por duas bandeiras em forma de um ‘x’. “E ele tem como principais líderes três antigos membros do grupo Exo, que é a atual organização responsável pelo controle da atividade dos mutantes nos Estados Unidos.” 

“Bem, por que não estou surpreso...” Eu digo com um sorriso, pois essa não é a primeira vez que lidamos com um grupo que buscava a supremacia de mutantes. Lidar com Magneto e suas ideias utópicas fora um pé no saco por décadas. Contudo, teve as suas vantagens. Afinal, as mudanças no mundo são consequências das ações daqueles que a humanidade considera como vilões. 

“Qual é o grau de influência desse grupo?” Chanyeol pergunta enquanto eu começo a folhear os relatórios de várias páginas sobre a Red Force que Sehun reuniu. 

“Grau médio, mas eles estão reunindo membros com muita rapidez e facilidade. Vocês sabem que a ideologia do Magneto não morreu com ele.” Sehun diz com uma careta, pois nunca gostou dos olhares e convites que o próprio Magneto fazia pessoalmente a Chanyeol, para que ele se juntasse ao seu grupo. “Mas eles já vêm se reunindo há dois meses, então sua influência deve ser considerada com cuidado.” 

“Eu presumo que, diferente de outros grupos, eles conseguiram dinheiro suficiente para financiar as suas ações revolucionárias.” Eu acrescento, lendo a página que mostra a primeira grande ação do grupo, um roubo ao banco central. Os líderes desse grupo não são idiotas, eles sabem que para começar uma revolução era necessário dinheiro e insatisfação política, e as condições até então estabelecidas eram extremamente favoráveis. 

“Eles são espertos, planejaram diversos roubos e a maioria foi bem sucedida.” Sehun diz, se movendo para se sentar no colo de Chanyeol e se prontificando a alimentar o seu marido com um pedaço de morango, sua fruta favorita. “Ter feito parte do Exo ajudou-os a planejar as suas atividades com cuidado e conseguir a misericórdia dos seus antigos companheiros.” Sehun diz em zombaria, pois nós três sabemos que demonstrar misericórdia era uma ação que só traria problemas futuros. 

“Quais são os nomes desses líderes?” Chanyeol pergunta com um sorriso no rosto que ele reserva unicamente para o seu marido. 

“Wu Yifan, Lu Han e Huang Zitao.” Sehun fala e eu franzo o cenho, uma vez que são nomes de origem chinesa. Três décadas atrás, com as revoltas e protestos nos países asiáticos em busca do extermínio das vidas mutantes, o resultado foi a imigração de vários mutantes para as academias e institutos ocidentais, responsáveis por oferecer apoio e qualidade de vida para todos os mutantes. 

“Foram eles que saíram do Exo?” Chanyeol pergunta o óbvio, trazendo o seu marido para mais perto de si enquanto eu reviro os olhos, pois mesmo depois de séculos de casados, ambos agem como se tivessem em uma eterna lua de mel. 

“Sim, logo depois da falha da missão de resgate X-201. Yifan abandonou o grupo e fundou a organização Red Force acompanhado de Luhan, para só depois de um mês ser seguido por Zitao, que abandonou o Exo para seguir os seus antigos companheiros.” Sehun esclarece com um tom cínico, pois a falha da missão X-201 resultou na morte de mais de 100 mutantes que eram usados em experimentos de um laboratório clandestino. 

É claro que nem todos os problemas tinham nossa interferência direta, afinal éramos humanos que viviam demais e não Deuses onipresentes que se encarregavam para que todas as missões tivessem finais felizes. Nós três nos encarregamos de manipular decisões políticas, eliminar resistências ou grupos opositores e todas as atividades por trás das cortinas, liberando o caminho para as pessoas que trabalhavam na linha da frente. 

Charles Xavier era uma dessas pessoas. O seu legado, deixado na criação de academias como a Mansão X, que foi a precursora no nascimento de novas academias e institutos — com o objetivo de acolher e oferecer educação para novos mutantes, onde pudessem controlar seus poderes —, permitiu que estes construíssem uma nova reputação positiva e até mesmo heróica com os atos das primeiras gerações dos X-Men. 

Charles Xavier foi um dos poucos homens que conquistou o meu respeito, por trazer esperança para vários mutantes e humanos que conviveram em paz a partir de suas suas sábias palavras. 

Ele era uma grande personalidade e sua morte, há três décadas, foi uma das perdas mais inestimáveis do mundo moderno; como personalidade, pois não importava se ele tinha uma grande habilidade telepática ou se era um mutante, ao fim do dia, Charles Xavier era apenas um humano que foi amado e respeitado por ser quem ele era. 

“O Exo é o atual grupo de controle de atividades relacionadas aos mutantes dos EUA, seus membros não costumam falhar em atividades como impedir roubos de agências bancárias.” Eu digo indo até a página que discorre sobre o nível de eficiência de suas missões, que é mais alto que a média mundial. “Eles fazem o trabalho relativamente bem, foram poucas as vezes em que precisaram de nossa interferência desde que assumiram.” 

“Os pirralhos tem alguns poderes interessantes.” Sehun diz com uma risadinha ao ver as sobrancelhas franzidas de Chanyeol. “Página 86, para ver as fotos atuais dos membros que compunham o Exo.” Sehun esclarece e, antes de chegar na página indicada, eu ouço a exclamação abafada de Chanyeol. 

“ _ Dios Mio! _ ” E antes que eu levante o olhar para perguntar o porquê da reação exagerada, meus olhos capturam a imagem de um homem que eu conheci melhor do que a mim mesmo. 

Agora com os cabelos vermelhos, tatuagens cobrindo os braços e com seus 25 anos, eu olho para os olhos desafiadores de Do Kyungsoo. 

A versão reencarnada do único homem que eu amei. 

“Você irá desenvolver um câncer no pulmão se continuar fumando assim.” Sehun diz hesitante, se debruçando sobre a varanda do vigésimo quinto andar e eu apenas o ignoro, tragando o meu cigarro e olhando para as luzes à minha frente que se misturam com a sensibilidade apurada do meu poder. 

Eu não preciso olhar para a expressão triste de Sehun, que para muitos seria considerada inexpressiva, para saber que ele está arrependido por me ver nesse estado. E mesmo sabendo que não é sua culpa o fato da reencarnação ser um fenômeno raro, mas não impossível, isso não quer dizer que eu queira ser reconfortado pelo meu amigo, ou ter a liberdade de expressar a  _ bola de confusão _ que são os meus sentimentos. 

É por isso que tranco os meus sentimentos dentro de mim e me permito ampliar o nível da minha sensibilidade de fios de vidas a níveis extremos. Ao ponto de sentir que o fio espinhoso da mulher do terceiro andar, no prédio a noroeste de mim, está imensamente enraivecido, em contraste com o fio entediado do marido, pela briga que a mulher provoca. 

Eu sei que esse método de enfrentamento não é saudável e que esvazia a energia do meu corpo de forma nociva. Além do fato de que eu deveria enfrentar as minhas emoções e me permitir senti-las, ao invés de ser preenchido pelas emoções dos fios de vidas das pessoas desconhecidas ao meu redor. Porém, para um homem fodido de mais de duzentos anos, fazer o dito certo não é a escolha que eu normalmente tomo. 

“Sério, você deveria parar de fumar agora.” Sehun diz e utiliza o seu poder para criar uma rajada forte de ar que arranca o cigarro da minha boca. “Você se lembra do quão doloroso foi para você curar o próprio câncer de pulmão?” Sehun relembra e eu sinto a minha pele se arrepiar com a lembrança. 

Para curar o tumor que crescia dentro de mim, ou qualquer outra doença minha ou dos meus amigos, é necessária uma grande quantidade de energia vital capaz de colocar o meu corpo em estado de choque. Eu não tinha um poder real de cura, apenas depositava uma quantidade descomunal de energia no meu fio de vida ou naqueles que remendei, para vitalizar o meu corpo e dos meus amigos. 

Ao longo dos anos, aprendi a depositar um fluxo constante de energia no meu fio e nos de Chanyeol e Sehun, para não precisar sofrer as consequências de ter nossos corpos incapacitados por uma descarga ou recebimento de energia vital em grande quantidade. Essa energia que eu acumulava era resultado dos furtos da longevidade dos fios da vida de outras pessoas, que poderia ser recolhida com ou sem sua morte. 

Ser imortal tinha um grande preço a se pagar pela oposição ao ciclo natural da vida, e era de grande alívio o fato de que eu, há muito tempo, havia desistido de acreditar que receberia o descanso divino. 

“Então você deveria regular a quantidade de bebida que Chanyeol toma. Eu não quero revitalizar o fígado daquele alcoólatra nos próximos quinze anos.” Eu digo, retribuindo o olhar firme do meu amigo, apesar do tom de zombaria não alcançar os meus olhos. Aquele homem já me viu nos meus piores momentos e nunca deixou de me estender a mão para ajudar, mesmo com a possibilidade de continuar vivendo a sua existência longe de mim. 

“Você sabe que ele gosta de coisas inflamáveis...” Sehun diz e o trocadilho sobre a capacidade de Chanyeol de manipular e produzir fogo é o suficiente para que o contorno de um sorriso apareça em meus lábios enquanto retraio a minha sensibilidade gradualmente, para o formigamento habitual. 

E durante um momento, nós dois apenas compartilhamos um silêncio típico de quem viveu demais e está cansado de se mover ou preencher aquele vazio arrepiante, de poder ser capaz de respirar por tanto tempo. 

“Você sabe é uma merda isso, olhar para o céu e não ver as estrelas com toda essa poluição atmosférica e luminosa.” Sehun diz alto e eu apenas concordo. 

“Esse século perdeu uma das visões mais fantásticas que se pode ter.” Eu digo, seguindo o seu olhar e vendo apenas as nuvens de poluição. “Sinto falta dos velhos tempos...” Eu deixo em aberto e nós dois sabemos o que eu estou implicando, ao tempo em que não tínhamos que ser malditos sanguessugas de energia vital para viver. 

“Você sabe que, apesar de tudo, eu não me arrependo.” Sehun diz verdadeiramente e eu olho para ele. “Eu faria tudo novamente para estar aqui nesta noite com vocês, e ele também concorda comigo.” E eu não preciso olhar para trás para sentir a presença do fio ardente de Chanyeol, que escuta a nossa conversa. 

“É claro que sim, com o quão empolgados vocês ficam para jogar LOL eu nunca duvidaria de que vocês não querem fazer outra coisa.” Eu zombo, mas estou agradecido de ouvir isso pois a sinceridade lapidada de Sehun não permite que ele crie mentiras bonitas para confortar o coração ou ego de qualquer pessoa. 

“Você subestima as maravilhas do sexo.” E pela mudança do tom de vermelho do fio de vida Chanyeol, me diz que meu amigo na outra sala gostou do que ouviu.  _ Maldito idiota egocêntrico _ . 

“Só não me deixem flagrar vocês transando mais uma vez.” Eu digo, formando uma careta com o meu cérebro forçando para longe as cenas dos vários flagras inusitados em que peguei os dois sem vergonhas. 

“Eu não prometo coisas fora do meu alcance.” Sehun diz dando de ombros. 

“Você nunca promete nada, Sehun.” Eu digo, alto, e Sehun apenas sorri para mim olhando diretamente em meus olhos. E eu sei pelo seu olhar e pela nossa amizade que Sehun vai fazer uma pergunta que ele nunca fez em todos esses anos. 

“Você nunca disse nada sobre ele para mim.” Sehun implica e, se fosse qualquer outra pessoa, a frieza repentina que incide sobre mim seria revertida em alguma ação letal e dolorosa em sua direção. 

“É um assunto delicado.” Eu tento desviar o assunto, mas sei muito bem que é uma causa perdida, afinal Sehun tem uma capacidade absurda de arrancar informações quando está realmente empenhado. 

“Me conte sobre ele.” É uma ordem e eu sinto uma vontade absurda de socar o nariz do meu amigo pela forma direta com que ele questiona sobre Kyungsoo. Entretanto, talvez seja alguma coisa no ar ou na familiaridade que eu tenho com Sehun que me faz olhar para baixo, para os metros que me separam de uma queda livre mortal, para dizer as primeiras palavras. 

“O nome dele era Kyungsoo, e ele era mais um dos vários filhos bastardos de algum nobre francês. Pois diferente de outras crianças, ele foi abandonado em um orfanato.” Eu sorrio tristemente para o meu amigo que se aproxima de mim, como ele sempre faz para me proteger ou simplesmente mostrar seu apoio silencioso. 

“Ele não tinha um sobrenome, uma casa ou um trabalho fixo, mas...” Eu respiro fundo. “Ele tinha o coração mais bondoso e genuíno, e o meu amor.” E olho para o meu amigo, para dizer a verdade que ele sempre soube. “Ele ainda tem o meu amor.” Contudo, as palavras não se tornam menos dolorosas ao serem pronunciadas, pois o meu cérebro está condicionado, há muito tempo, a lembrar do sorriso alegre de Kyungsoo que gradualmente se transforma em ensanguentado, entre respirações rasas e quase sem vida. 

“Você nunca o conheceu, diferente de Chanyeol. Todavia, ele tinha esse poder de fazer com que todos se sentissem acolhidos e seguros em sua presença, apesar de todas as dificuldades e mazelas daquela época.” E sou obrigado a parar para tomar fôlego, porque o vazio no meu peito é tão intenso que é necessária uma força descomunal para não deixar os cacos do meu coração se partirem ainda mais. 

“Foi tão fácil me apaixonar por ele.” Eu digo, olhando nos olhos do meu amigo, que morde o lábio sem saber o que fazer ao certo. “Mas é tão... Tão difícil viver sem ele.” E quando a primeira lágrima se derrama em meio a mais um dia de lembranças dolorosas de Janeiro, eu sinto os braços do meu amigo ao meu redor, junto com o calor quente do abraço apertado de Chanyeol às minhas costas. 

Esmagado no conforto do abraço quente como o fogo de Chanyeol, e no forte e carinhoso de Sehun, eu desmonto um pouco mais, _ pois é Janeiro. _

E Janeiro sempre teve o máximo de mim. 

Assim como Kyungsoo sempre teve todo o meu ser para si. 

“Eu estou preocupado com ele, Chanyeol.” Sehun diz e eu apenas aceno com a cabeça, concordando com ele. 

Não é a primeira vez que Jongin tem essas recaídas ou crises de choro como a da noite passada, mais frequentes em Janeiro. O mês faz com que a luz que brilha nos olhos do meu amigo se torne a mais fraca faísca que um fogo de palha pode produzir. 

“O pecado dele é amar demais.” Eu digo, olhando para o meu marido, o homem por quem me apaixonei desde o primeiro encontro há duzentos e vinte e três anos atrás, e não consigo deixar de pensar no quão sortudo sou por tê-lo ao meu lado. 

Pois eu, diferente de Sehun, conheci Kyungsoo pessoalmente e soube o quão feliz era o sorriso de meu amigo ao lado do homem que ele ama. O Jongin sem sobrenome, dinheiro ou direitos básicos de vida, que  _ ele  _ ajudou a conquistar para todos mutantes, foi o Jongin mais feliz e brincalhão que os meus olhos já encontraram. 

Kyungsoo trazia uma felicidade tão grande ao meu amigo com o seu amor incondicional que não era nenhuma surpresa saber que Jongin moveria céus e terra para realizar os desejos do seu amor. E acompanhar todas as lutas, recaídas e sorrisos desgastados do meu amigo, agora descansando na cama de casal no apartamento em que estamos, é no mínimo preocupante. 

“Mesmo com todos os erros que ele cometeu, ele merece o melhor.” Sehun continua e movimenta a sua mão para depositar um carinho nos cabelos bagunçados do nosso amigo. “Ele merece um novo recomeço.” O meu marido é firme em suas palavras e eu sorrio com a implicação do que ele quer dizer. 

“O amor é uma faca de dois gumes.” Eu deixo no ar, olhando para a mesa em que está depositada a tapeçaria na qual Jongin trabalha desde o começo de Janeiro. 

A visão do Rio Sena inteiramente congelado sob o rigoroso inverno francês, após a grande revolução, não é algo que as pessoas desse século poderão contemplar pessoalmente devido aos níveis de poluição. Mas, enquanto para muitos isso seja um sinônimo de tristeza, para o meu amigo é aliviador, pois Kim Jongin não quer relembrar fisicamente do cenário onde Kyungsoo sangrou livremente e manchou o branco imaculado com o seu vermelho carmesim. 

“Mas é a garantia de que um apaixonado irá cumprir a sua promessa, mesmo que demore séculos para isso.” Sehun é dolorosamente sincero em suas palavras e eu apenas sorrio minimamente para o meu marido, pois ele sempre preferiu a amarga verdade do que a doce mentira. 

“Eu espero que ele seja capaz de amar novamente.” Eu confesso para o meu marido, pois viver mais um mês de Janeiro se tornou um processo lento e pesarosamente cansativo para nós três. O homem agora deitado na cama não foi o único a cogitar ou tentar desistir de tudo. 

“Mas antes ele tem que aceitar que tem todo o direito de recomeçar.” Eu digo a verdade oculta que Sehun não menciona, olhando para a foto de Do Kyungsoo, e sou incapaz de não me arrepiar com a semelhança absurda, ainda que hajam diferenças, o olhar que esse atual Kyungsoo possui é idêntico com o que conheci a séculos atrás. 

“Então, vamos relembrá-lo que ele tem esse direito.” Sehun sorri para mim com o mesmo sorriso tímido, mas que sabe muito bem o que quer, que ele usou em nossa primeira conversa. 

“Com toda a certeza.” Eu retribuo o seu sorriso e puxo o homem ao meu lado para um longo beijo. 

Pois se tem uma coisa que viver todo esse tempo me ensinou, é que existem coisas na vida que não se pode substituir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gostaram? Espero que sim, Kyungsoo ainda não apareceu na fanfic, mas sua entrada vai ser triunfal kkkkkkkkk  
> Obrigados a todos que lerem Odd Look e até o próximo capitulo!


	3. P1-Passado; Gérberas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como que vocês estão? Estão ignorando os problemas para assistir BBB ou estão felizes pela volta do Kyungsoo?! Não sei vocês, mas estou tão feliz com a live de that's okay, que estou fingindo que não tenho matéria para estudar kkkkkkkkkkk.  
> Mas um capítulo de Odd Look e espero que vocês gostem do meu lado dramática, pois essa é a primeira angst que escrevo.  
> Boa Leitura!!!

“Duas horas e vinte e três minutos para vocês descobrirem que a Mansão X foi invadida, trinta e quatro minutos para um grupo de três mutantes encontrarem os invasores.” Sehun indica cheio de sarcasmo aos três homens que entram na sala de perigo em posição de combate. 

“É realmente comovente ver o quão promissor é o trabalho de proteção do Exo pessoalmente.” Diz Chanyeol em um tom cortante, afinal ser paciente e compreensivo nunca foi da sua natureza ardente. “Essa é a liderança da qual você se orgulha, Junmyeon?” 

E eu apenas suspiro, sem desviar os olhos do vaso de gérberas que bordo na argola de bordado retangular, utilizando da técnica de nós franceses. Sehun e Chanyeol estão mais ríspidos hoje, afinal toda a comoção de ontem à noite e minha crise de choro foram motivo suficiente para que os meus amigos super protetores acordassem de mau-humor. 

“Hey! Quem você pensa que é para falar com ele assim?” O homem com o fio da vida de aspecto estático grita e eu não preciso terminar o ponto que bordo para saber que é Kim Jongdae. O membro do Exo com poder de controlar relâmpagos, e o homem que o puxa para trás é Kim Minseok, seu atual namorado, portador da capacidade de produzir e controlar gelo. 

“Cala a boca, Chen!” Minseok puxa Jongdae para o seu lado para que o comportamento elétrico do seu parceiro não estrague a posição de batalha que o trio tem treinado para situações como essa. E o movimento capturado por mim não deixa de arrancar mais um pequeno suspiro dos meus lábios, pois uma leve indireta é mais que suficiente para que eles esqueçam todo o treinamento de combate. 

“É sério isso?” Sehun diz, dobrando suas pernas e juntando as pontas dos dedos. E a quantidade de deboche que o seu fio de vida possui produz um pequeno sorriso em meus lábios enquanto analiso quantos pontos devo desmanchar para refazer o caule de uma das gérberas com mais uniformidade. “Somos invasores e vocês estão mais interessados em conversar do que neutralizar o inimigo?” 

“Eu não chamaria de inimigo um homem que está mais interessado em costurar do que olhar diretamente para mim.” E dessa vez, antes que qualquer outra pessoa na sala possa dizer algo sobre a implicação mais idiota que já ouvi em seis anos, Junmyeon repreende o seu subalterno. 

“Quieto, Kim Jongdae!” O homem com um fio de vida em uma estranha combinação líquida e volátil é cortante em suas palavras, buscando o silêncio de Jongdae. 

“Então o cachorrinho é capaz de seguir outras ordens além de latir.” Chanyeol debocha, e a batida serena e seguinte do meu coração é tempo suficiente para que a sala espaçosa, unicamente preenchida pelas três cadeiras já capturadas por Chanyeol para, como ele mesmo intentara, ‘esperar sentado’, explodisse com a manipulação dos poderes dos cincos mutantes. 

A força do ataque lançado pela parede de água de Junmyeon não impede que Sehun projete uma parede de ar em defesa, mas os projéteis de gelo rápidos que quebram ambos os escudos com um zunido alto, alguns deles envoltos em uma corrente elétrica, são capazes de fazer florescer um pequeno sorriso de divertimento nos lábios de Chanyeol. 

“Acho que depois de tanta espera eu mereço chutar algumas bundas.” Chanyeol diz, sorrindo brilhantemente e sem deixar que os olhos mudem de cor, apesar da utilização de seus poderes, assim como ocorrera com Sehun. Ambos estão apenas se aquecendo, pois nós três tivemos mais de 200 anos para treinar e descobrir como refinar nossos poderes, ultrapassando cada vez mais nossos limites. 

“Você vem comigo, meu amor?” Chanyeol pergunta para o seu esposo e eu apenas reviro os olhos com os dizeres que Chanyeol proferiu em seus votos, lá pelo quarto casamento com Sehun, enquanto termino de refazer o último ponto que desfiz. 

“Onde tu fores eu também irei.” Sehun jura novamente, se colocando de pé ao lado do seu amado, estalando todos os ossos do pescoço. Mas antes de dar um passo em direção aos três homens do outro lado da sala, ambos olham para mim em uma pergunta silenciosa se irei me juntar à pequena luta. 

“Só não deixem que isso me atrapalhe.” Eu respondo aos meus amigos, começando a bordar a sexta e última gérbera do bordado em que trabalho, já que nunca fui um entusiasta das lutas como os dois. 

Além do fato de que toda a comoção de ontem exauriu parte da minha força, deixando o meu corpo e fio de vida em um estado penoso com a perda de energia vital da qual eu ainda estou me recuperando. 

“Vamos ver o que eles têm de promissor a oferecer.” Oh Chanyeol diz, antes que a velocidade de seus ataques se embaralhe com a do marido, Oh Sehun. 

A batalha é rápida, mas não menos divertida para meus dois amigos. Chanyeol solta uma risada estridente quando a corrente elétrica que Jongdae lança é absorvida pela bola de fogo, produzida no último instante por meu amigo, e é devolvida em sua direção. Sehun está se divertindo ao lutar corpo a corpo com Minseok, que tem dificuldade em fundir os seus poderes de gelo enquanto se defende relativamente bem dos golpes de Sehun. 

Já Junmyeon é uma bolha de confusão e raiva muito mal contida em sua expressão, ou em seu fio de vida, ao ter que lidar com as rajadas de ar que Sehun envia para derrubá-lo e frustrar suas tentativas de ataque em minha direção. No entanto, eu permaneço indiferente, bordando o vaso de gérberas, as flores preferidas de Kyungsoo. 

A luta não me passa despercebida, pois o meu poder sempre permitiu que eu percebesse as ações das pessoas ao meu redor com certa facilidade, graças aos meus sentidos aprimorados e a sensibilidade aos fios de vida. E desde aquela madrugada, no frio inverno francês, há dois séculos atrás, trabalhei o bastante para que minha percepção se tornasse cada vez mais aguçada a cada dia. 

Pois errar e baixar a guarda, mesmo que por alguns minutos, se provou ser uma decisão que poderia facilmente resultar em um final trágico e alguns séculos a mais nas costas, enquanto eu buscava cumprir minha promessa. 

E tal pensamento depreciativo me fez olhar para o bordado em minhas mãos enquanto os meus sentidos não deixam de capturar os movimentos a minha frente, mesmo que os meus olhos estejam fixos na malha de algodão bordada, presa no bastidor retangular. 

Costurar sempre foi uma aptidão que desenvolvi com facilidade, a cada ponto que costuro, ou a cada fio que cuidadosamente entrelaço com as minhas próprias mãos ou com uma agulha, faz com que o meu coração se encontre mais próximo de uma paz genuína. Ao desenvolver essa tarefa que _ele_ , me ensinou. 

Kyungsoo sempre achou interessante a forma como eu descrevia o meu poder de ver os fios de vida das pessoas, e quando ele soube que eu não era capaz de coser um único ponto para disfarçar os buracos das minhas próprias roupas, ele achou a minha ignorância inadmissível, afinal um Tecelão de Almas teria de ser capaz de lidar com fios reais tanto quanto os espirituais. 

Meu amor não teve muito tempo para me ensinar outras técnicas além do ponto em cruz e os nós franceses, sua vida foi abruptamente finalizada antes que ele presenciasse a beleza das gérberas em sua vigésima sexta primavera. Apesar da dor que eu sinto ao lembrar de Kyungsoo, o simples ato de bordar, costurar ou tecer, é relaxante e consola a minha alma. 

Avaliando o meu trabalho com o vaso de gérberas amarelas, eu me pergunto o que Kyungsoo acharia do meu trabalho. E uma parte da minha mente sussurra, em uma pequena indagação silenciosa que me deixa desconfortável na minha própria pele. 

_ De qual Kyungsoo eu quero receber uma resposta?  _

O que finalmente me tira do torpor dos meus pensamentos é a corrente elétrica de alta voltagem que atingiu Sehun no peito, graças a distração dos meus amigos por alguns segundos. Há algum tempo que ambos decidiram assumir uma postura defensiva e provocativa para avaliar de perto as habilidades dos seus três oponentes. 

Mesmo sabendo que era uma jogada relativamente perigosa, nós três concordamos em assumir uma postura mais defensiva e avaliativa para ver o quão preparado estava o Exo para enfrentar um ataque direto da Red Force. 

É claro que eu já esperava alguns ferimentos, mas isso não significa que eu queria sentir a dor aguda de puxar uma grande quantidade de energia elétrica pura e de alta voltagem, diretamente do fio gasoso do meu amigo para o meu corpo; tudo para não ter de correr o risco de ressuscitá-lo uma segunda vez. 

A força do ataque incomum, que se transformou dolorosamente em energia vital para o meu próprio fio de vida enquanto o meu corpo sofria espasmos brutos, me fez largar o bastidor retangular das minhas mãos, enquanto tentava amparar minha própria queda da cadeira, além de ser incentivo mais que suficiente para que Chanyeol ignorasse o nosso plano e assumisse uma posição mais agressiva, de ataques ainda mais furiosos. 

Não importava o quão promissor era o Exo ou o quão temíveis eles poderiam ser com o treinamento certo, os três homens, na condição atual, nunca seriam páreos para um Chanyeol furioso ao ver seu marido em uma confusão de membros enfraquecidos após sofrer um ataque tão forte. 

Chanyeol precisou usar menos de um quinto da sua força para ter os três mutantes no chão, com alguns ossos quebrados em menos de dez segundos. Mesmo que isso resultasse em uma estaca de gelo, que atravessou o seu ombro direito e se alojou no local. Mas como eu já imaginava, nenhuma dor é capaz de separar um homem apaixonado do seu amado. 

E não era uma simples estaca de gelo que Minseok, agora desmaiado, criara que iria impedir Oh Chanyeol de se certificar da segurança do seu marido. Chanyeol apenas olhou para mim antes de acenar com a cabeça e derreter o gelo em sua ferida, com nenhuma outra indicação de dor visível além da testa franzida, já que ele estava muito ocupado olhando para o seu marido. 

“Você está assumindo a partir daqui.” Eu aviso ao meu amigo e ele sabe o que quero dizer, curar os dois irá exaurir o meu corpo e me tornará inútil durante a fuga da Mansão X até o nosso apartamento. 

“Eu sei, eu confio em você.” E quando me movo para segurar suas mãos, em uma medida para usar os meus poderes, eu não deixo de sorrir para Chanyeol pois essa é, talvez, a milésima vez que eu os curo. 

“E eu confio em vocês, com o meu próprio fio.” E sob o olhar vago de Junmyeon, eu revitalizo primeiro Chanyeol, fechando a sua ferida completamente assim como qualquer outra enfermidade em seu corpo e, sem hesitar, eu me viro para Sehun depositando uma grande quantidade de energia vital em seu corpo, que ainda sofre dos espasmos pelo ataque elétrico anterior. 

Sob o olhar confuso do líder do Exo, sinto Sehun prostrar-se de pé junto a Chanyeol, ambos com os olhos brilhando e denunciando o fato de serem mutantes, e antes que eu desmaie, completamente esgotado por utilizar os meus poderes, eu sorrio para meus amigos sem nenhuma preocupação, pois sei que eles estarão ao meu lado quando eu acordar. 

“Eles simplesmente foram embora? Depois de acabarem com vocês, sem levar nada?” Eu pergunto novamente, tentando entender a lógica de ter levado todos os alunos para o subsolo e esperado um ataque que não veio. 

“Você se esqueceu da parte em que um deles chamou o Jongdae de cachorrinho que late, Kyungsoo.” Baekhyun diz com o maior sorriso de merda e eu tenho de apertar os lábios firmemente para não soltar qualquer som, pois os caras que invadiram a Mansão X não estavam exatamente errados no final. 

“Cachorro que late é o seu-” Jongdae retruca alto, mas interrompe suas palavras ao sentir o olhar mortal que Junmyeon lhe direciona. Até Baekhyun para com o riso, tamanha a raiva que Junmyeon exibe em um único olhar, pois não importa o motivo, você nunca quer atiçar o lado ruim de Kim Junmyeon. 

“Minseok.” Junmyeon chama depois que um Yixing pálido e esgotado terminar de curar meus três amigos que levaram uma bela surra. “Eu quero você e Baekhyun nos computadores, procurando todo tipo de informação que puderem obter sobre aqueles três mutantes.” 

“Ok, líder.” Ambos respondem com a voz livre de qualquer gracinha. 

“Kyungsoo e Jongdae, quero que vocês procurem pela Seulgi, para que ela possa rastrear os três homens. E logo depois de saber a localização, venham até mim para organizarmos um plano de ataque.” Junmyeon ordena com uma expressão dura no rosto. 

“Seulgi precisa de algum objeto pessoal para usar o seu poder.” Eu relembro Junmyeon com palavras calmas e compostas, lembrando muito bem que o mais velho tem alguns problemas de controle da raiva. “E nós não temos nenhum objeto.” 

“Você está errado, Kyungsoo.” Um pequeno sorriso arrepiante floresce nos cantos dos lábios de Junmyeon. “Nós temos algo.” E outro homem se move e me entrega uma tela. 

“O que é isso?” Baekhyun pergunta, curioso, se movendo para olhar por cima do meu ombro. 

“É um bastidor de madeira para bordado, aquele homem quieto e estranho passou o tempo todo costurando nisso.” Minseok lhe oferece um cenho franzido. 

“Isso é um vaso de girassóis?” Baekhyun diz com a sua voz irritante. “Ele por acaso é um daqueles malucos aspirantes a Van Gogh que cortam a própria orelha em algum surto psicótico?” E isso me provoca um suspiro alto, já que estou acostumado com as frases idiotas que saem da boca do meu melhor amigo. 

“Eu não acho que ele seja um psicopata.” Jongdae é rápido em completar o pensamento estúpido de Baekhyun. “Digo... Que psicopata prefere costurar girassóis a bater nesse bunda gloriosa?” Jongdae pergunta dando um tapa em sua própria bunda, muito orgulhoso do que tem. 

“Chen, por favor...” Minseok suplica, já conformado com o jeito único e extravagante do namorado. 

“Só estou expondo fatos aqui, amor.” Jongdae dá de ombros, com um sorriso contagiante que o idiota sem salvação do seu namorado retribui.

“Não é um vaso de girassóis.” Digo, intrigado com a perfeição do bordado em minhas mãos, sem me importar com os olhares confusos dos meus amigos em minha direção, um sorriso grande surgindo em meus lábios sem nenhum motivo aparente. 

“São gérberas amarelas.” Eu esclareço, calmamente. “E elas são as minhas flores preferidas.” 

“Credo, Kyungsoo. Só você para gostar de flores de velório.” Baekhyun zomba e eu esqueço de controlar a minha força, propositalmente, ao dar um tapa em seu braço, escutando o seu grito com a fratura que provoco. “FILHO DA PUTA!” Meu amigo grita de dor, fazendo o máximo de drama mesmo que Yixing já esteja utilizando seu poder de cura em seu braço machucado. 

“Você mereceu.” Eu sussurro, alto o suficiente para ele ouvir, virando as costas e caminhando até a porta da enfermaria para ir atrás de Seulgi. E me pergunto internamente se posso permanecer com a tela bordada depois que Seulgi conseguir rastrear os três mutantes desconhecidos. 

Decido sozinho que sim, afinal é um maravilhoso bordado e eu sempre amei a simplicidade e a alegria das gérberas. 

“Você acordou.” Chanyeol sorri para mim quando entra no quarto com uma bandeja de comida que ele provavelmente encomendou, pois não importa quantos anos se passem, a comida que nós três cozinhamos vai ser, no melhor dos casos, uma papa sem gosto e parcialmente comestível. 

“Quanto tempo eu fiquei fora?” Eu pergunto, me movendo para beber avidamente toda a água no copo que Chanyeol trouxe, mais para aliviar a dor de cabeça do que hidratar o meu corpo em si. Pois eu sei que, graças a intravenosa que tirei do braço esquerdo, meus amigos se certificaram de manter o meu corpo hidratado, para assim aliviar parte da dor por ter manipulado tanta energia vital. 

“Você ficou quatorze horas desacordado.” Chanyeol diz e eu apenas aceno com a cabeça, pois esperava ficar mais de vinte horas desacordado depois de vitalizar os longos fios de vida dos meus amigos. 

“Como é que o Sehun está?” Eu pergunto e Chanyeol sorri para mim ao ver que eu começo a me alimentar, sem precisar de nenhuma palavra ou ameaça da sua parte. 

“Ele está resolvendo alguns problemas de administração das nossas empresas, você sabe como ele é.” Chanyeol fala com carinho do próprio marido e eu apenas aceno, mordendo mais um pedaço do pão doce com algum recheio de chocolate. 

Desde que Sehun foi apresentado pelos trejeitos da rede de negociação e transações capitalistas, ele se tornou um viciado em trabalho, focado na administração das empresas que nós três criamos e gerimos indiretamente. 

De nós três, Sehun é o mais responsável em monitorar o retorno de nossos investimentos e essa sua compulsão por trabalho já fez com que um Chanyeol carente e ciumento brigasse com ele. Mesmo que ele enchesse o peito para se gabar que o marido era o homem mais rico e talentoso de todo o mundo, apesar de ele nunca parecer nas tão famigeradas listas de pessoas mais ricas. 

“Ele está há muito tempo nisso?” Eu pergunto para o meu amigo, não porque estou genuinamente interessado, mas sim porque quero ouvir o carinho em sua voz sempre que ele menciona o marido, aquelas emoções cheias de amor, carinho, afeto e proteção que inunda o seu fio de vida, ardente como a lava de um vulcão. 

Depois que eu termino de comer, me movimento para sair da cama, testando o meu equilíbrio que parece estável, assim como o resto do meu corpo. Chanyeol não para com o discurso, mesmo quando vou para o banheiro para tomar banho e trocar de roupa, ele apenas aumenta o volume da sua voz e responde algumas perguntas que faço a ele sobre o assunto. 

“... Então Sehun teve que demitir todos os gerentes da filial de Petersburgo, pois havia alguns babacas que se achavam melhores que os funcionários mutantes, além de um esquema de corrupção que estava começando a surgir. E você sabe como é que os homens no poder estão sempre dispostos a entrar em um esquema de corrupção.” Chanyeol me explica, adicionando alguns movimentos expressivos dos seus braços. 

“A corrupção não é uma novidade deste século.” Eu digo o óbvio, pois nós dois sabemos que mesmo uma revolução de proporções notórias não foi capaz de alcançar uma transformação na prática, como se desejava em teoria. Liberdade, igualdade e fraternidade para todas as pessoas não seria algo que idiotas como eu poderiam forçar garganta abaixo de um mundo que não está disposto a aceitar as pessoas como elas são. 

“Até uma criança pode enxergar isso.” Chanyeol revira os olhos para mim, assim que termino de colocar o meu moletom preto e me movo para pegar o meu celular, junto da carteira com algumas notas e os documentos falsificados, que meu amigo de fio de vida ardente fez meticulosamente para mim. 

“Você volta quando?” Meu amigo pergunta para mim, pois ele sabe que é melhor me deixar ter as minhas caminhadas, mesmo que exista uma lista enorme de pessoas interessadas em eliminar a figura sem rosto do Tecelão de Almas. 

“Vou tentar voltar antes do amanhecer.” Eu digo alto, cruzando a sala espaçosa do apartamento, apenas lançando um aceno em cumprimento a Sehun, que parou de digitar em seu notebook para olhar para mim saindo do apartamento, mesmo que sejam apenas seis horas da tarde. 

“É melhor que você tome cuidado.” Sehun diz alto quando fecho a porta atrás de mim. 

E a parte mais obscura em mim, alimentada pelo frio de Janeiro, deseja fervorosamente que eu não tome nenhum tipo de cuidado. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tudo o que posso dizer é que Jongin é um homem prendado kkkkkkkk  
> O próximo cap sai dia 09/02, ou talvez antes, quem sabe...  
> Um beijo no coração em todo mundo e se quiserem conversar comigo o meu twitter é: https://twitter.com/MepMedusiv


	4. P1-Passado; Bon Coeur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello from the outside ~ lê-se com a voz da Adele ~ como vocês estão?  
> Esse é o meu capitulo preferido de Odd Look por vários motivos, mas o principal é porquê contem as primeiras interações kaisoo, FINALMENTE SENHOR!!! Além de contar flashbacks de como o Jongin conheceu e apaixonou pelo Kyungsoo na Era do terror na França, e vou ser sincera com vocês eu acho esses flashbacks( as cenas em itálico) uma preciosidade, papo de mãe coruja mesmo kkkkkkk.  
> Espero que vocês gostam e se emocione lendo, Boa Leitura!!!

Não é a pior noite de inverno em Nova York, mas o frio é suficiente para fazer com que a maioria das pessoas permaneça em casa, aquecidas junto aos seus amores – ou aos seus problemas. 

O ar frio daquela noite gelada em contato com o rosto descoberto de Jongin não era o pior frio que ele já enfrentara. Esse título pertencia ao inverno russo, quando Napoleão declarou guerra contra o país e sua política um pouco mais condescendente com os mutantes. A tolerância naquela época se traduzia na perda de todos os bens materiais mas não da própria vida, situação completamente diferente da realidade atual. 

Se fosse a séculos atrás, os jovens mutantes que festejavam a duas esquinas de distância, com os seus verdadeiros olhos iluminados, estariam mortos ou implorando por misericórdia em questão de minutos. Mas hoje eles têm o direito de, talvez, passar apenas uma noite em uma cela fria à morte. 

Era risível a mudança de tratamento com o passar do tempo, mas não era o suficiente. 

_ Nunca era. _

Mesmo que Jongin desejasse que fosse. 

Talvez ele fosse um maldito perfeccionista do caralho, que buscava um alto grau de controle antes de fechar os olhos e finalmente se livrar do frio intenso que corroía os seus ossos, buscando calor em sua morte. Ou ele apenas queria ver novamente o seu amado, seu Kyungsoo, sorrindo para as gérberas da primavera francesa. 

Porém, se Jongin fosse dolorosamente sincero, o que ele realmente desejava era a prática do maldito lema da Revolução Francesa.  _ Liberdade, igualdade e fraternidade _ . Três palavras que foram responsáveis por tanta dor e sofrimento para os mutantes, seus amigos e familiares, mortos pelo fanatismo de pessoas que esqueceram que eles também eram merecedores dos direitos atrelados a estas três palavras. 

Talvez fosse pelo choro e pelos gritos abruptamente silenciados que ele não pôde impedir que Jongin continuasse a puxar o respiro fundo seguinte para dentro dos seus pulmões. Pois Kyungsoo não era o único que se comovia e chorava por se sentir incapaz de salvar essas vidas, afinal Jongin também estava lá. 

E ele ainda permaneceu nesse mundo mesmo depois que Kyungsoo se tornou uma das vítimas do fanatismo e do preconceito, e milhares de outras tiveram o mesmo destino ao longo das décadas. 

Talvez, as suas próprias lágrimas que secaram em conformismo ao longo do tempo fossem uma justificativa aceitável para a sua existência prolongada. Talvez, justificasse a forma como ele brincava de Deus ao roubar energia vital dos fios de vidas de pessoas sem rostos. 

Se Jongin fechasse os olhos e se distraísse com a música em seus fones, ele até poderia acreditar em sua própria desculpa enquanto ignorava o fato de que ele acabara de roubar um pouco mais de energia vital para sobreviver, um ou dois dias, da mulher que atravessa a rua à sua frente, repetindo a mesma ação com o homem assistindo algum show em sua sala, na casa logo à esquina. 

Talvez Kim Jongin fosse apenas um ladrão sutil e acomodado com seus crimes enquanto andava sem rumo na madrugada fria de Nova York, porém ele só tinha uma certeza. 

Nada superaria o frio de perder o seu amado Kyungsoo. 

_ “Então, você é o famoso Bon Coeur?” Eu digo observando o homem à minha frente, cujas ações são tão comentadas nos becos escuros e imundos de Paris. _

_ A figura menor possui um trapo preto ocultando metade da cara, junto a um chapéu em sua cabeça, para manter o seu anonimato. Apesar de suas ações serem consideradas genuínas e bondosas, o anonimato e as suas fugas são as únicas coisas que o impediram de ser morto pela lei dos suspeitos. _

_ Há algum tempo o apelido do homem em minha frente vinha atraindo alguns sussurros curiosos de pessoas e mutantes que habitavam os becos escuros e sem leis de Paris. Bon Coeur era um homem respeitado por garantir que alguns mutantes conseguissem fugir da perseguição do Comitê de Segurança Geral, e suas ações eram um fio de esperança dentre o terror que 1793 trouxera. _

_ O homem à minha frente, que olhava para baixo com o corpo completamente imóvel, observava pelo canto do olho os meus passos curiosos em sua direção. Ele sabia que tinha sido pego depois de sair do ponto de encontro que teve com a meretriz e sua filha, ambas mutantes, que contavam com as poucas moedas e instruções de fuga oferecidas pelo Bon Coeur. _

_ “Você é mais baixo do que eu imaginei.” E a minha chacota é respondida pelo movimento rápido do braço do outro homem, cuja faca que segura corta o ar em um arco mortal, que provavelmente cortaria o meu pescoço se eu não desviasse rápido o suficiente. _

_ Para um homem da sua altura, Bon Coeur possuía força e habilidades de lutas que fariam inveja a inúmeros militares e pessoas de caráter duvidoso que já encontrei. Foi difícil manter uma postura defensiva quando eu estava claramente em desvantagem, e apesar do soco forte de sua destra que cortou o meu lábio inferior, eu fiquei feliz em saber que aquele coração não era tão ingênuo quanto diziam. _

_ Afinal, o homem que chutou o meu joelho esquerdo, fazendo o meu corpo desmoronar, sabia muito bem que em tempos de terror e da santa guilhotina, o questionamento sempre viria depois do sangue ou de uma fuga bem realizada. Além do fato de que era totalmente aceitável apunhalar uma pessoa que duvidasse da sua identidade e das suas crenças. _

_ E quando a faca afiada perfurou o meu estômago, em um golpe forte que espalhou meu sangue sobre as minhas roupas sujas e miseráveis, fazendo meus olhos brilharem em dourado, eu soube que o homem que atendia por Bon Coeur era muito mais interessante que os boatos descreviam. _

_ Aquele humano que deixou escapar uma maldição em sua voz grave e celestial depois de me esfaquear não poderia ser simplesmente descrito como dono de um coração bondoso ou misericordioso. Afinal, o homem que eu observava com olhos débeis pela perda de sangue era forte e honrado o suficiente para sujar as suas mãos com aquilo que ele acreditava. _

_ Talvez, Bon Coeur fosse o espírito revolucionário que a França há muito tempo procurava. _

_ “Você acordou.” A voz no canto esquerdo da sala decadente e sem nenhuma mobília me cumprimentou quando os meus olhos se abriram. _

_ Eu não precisava de muito tempo para saber que o homem que me esfaqueou se apiedou de mim e cuidou das minhas feridas, mesmo que o meu poder garantisse que a energia vital reservada em meu próprio fio de vida fosse usada para curar as minhas feridas. Se não fosse essa anomalia incoerente do meu poder, eu não duraria tanto tempo sobrevivendo nos cortiços e becos de Paris. _

_ “Os rumores sobre você estavam errados,” Eu começo, tentando me arranjar sobre o chão frio da sala escura enquanto escuto o som da chuva forte, tão incomum na primavera francesa. “Um verdadeiro Bon Coeur não esfaquearia uma pessoa com boas intenções.” E o som em zombaria que o outro homem deixa escapar é quase alto o suficiente para sobrepor o meu gemido de dor ao me colocar sentado, apoiado na parede úmida e mofada. _

_ “Um verdadeiro Bon Coeur não deixaria você sangrando em um beco qualquer.” O outro homem diz e agora é a minha vez de retribuir sua ironia. _

_ “Acredite, você não seria o primeiro a me fazer sangrar ou me abandonar à beira da morte em um beco qualquer.” E a implicação nas minhas palavras deixa nós dois em silêncio, pois as estacas com as cabeças decepadas, encharcadas sob a chuva violenta, são provas suficientes para saber o que acontece com os mutantes na França. _

_ Depois da Revolução Francesa, tão comemorada por todo o povo, a monarquia e o clero não foram os únicos perseguidos. Os mutantes, que tinham os seus poderes exibidos como animais nas festas diárias e ostentosas, tiveram o mesmo destino.  _

_ Com os jacobinos no poder, a crença de que os mutantes pertenciam à escória que manchava o progresso francês foi intensamente alimentada, ao ponto de grande parte da população francesa estar disposta a eliminar as ditas “aberrações” com as próprias mãos. _

_ “Você luta muito bem.” Eu começo, novamente sob o silêncio do outro homem, prestando atenção no seu fio de vida que contém um adorável aspecto colorido, como se fosse um canteiro de gérberas selvagens. “Nunca vi um estilo assim.”  _

_ “Elogios vão te levar a algum lugar?” O deboche da voz do homem arranca um sorriso zombeteiro dos meus lábios. _

_ “Quem sabe?” Eu pergunto, fingindo uma inocência que nunca me pertenceu. “Já estamos num quarto.” Eu revelo o óbvio, ganhando uma pequena risada do outro homem. _

_ “Cuidado,” A voz divertida aconselha e o céu decide escolher aquele momento para iluminar o quarto com a luz de um relâmpago, que revela o brilho da faca que Bon Coeur sustenta em suas mãos, como medida de proteção. “Você não vai querer entrar em um jogo onde não conhece todas as cartas.” _

_ “Talvez eu queira.” Eu respondo, com a voz cheia de audácia. _

_ “Você é apenas um pirralho que quer brincar com a vida.” Ele declara e o meu sorriso aumenta ainda mais. _

_ “Você tem razão. É por isso que eu quero ajudá-lo, Bon Coeur.” E dessa vez a risada alta que sai do homem sentado à minha frente demonstra muito bem a sua resposta negativa para o meu pedido. _

_ “Continuar me perseguindo não vai fazer com que a minha resposta mude.” O baixinho responde e eu apenas dou de ombros, andando de costas para poder olhar o rosto oculto do homem que em nenhum momento me mostrou algum vislumbre da sua face.  _

_ Depois da conversa que tive com Bon Coeur, onde manifestei o meu desejo de trabalhar com ele, ganhando a sua risada de escárnio toda vez que eu argumentava, fazer com que o baixinho mudasse de ideia se tornou um desafio nos últimos dias. _

_ Afinal, as ruas miseráveis em que sempre vivi vinham perdendo muito mais que os seus negócios e atividades ilícitas. Os gritos bêbados e segredos vendidos ou trocados eram a cada dia substituídos pelo silêncio do medo e pelo canto de La Marseillaise, quando o carrasco se encaminhava até a praça pública para cortar novas cabeças. _

_ As canções que aclamavam a glória da revolução e as vitórias militares eram os únicos sons aceitáveis que poderiam se sobrepor ao silêncio. Qualquer questionamento era uma sentença de morte na república da guilhotina. Porém, para pessoas com um fio colorido como o homem à minha frente, o medo não impedia suas ações como fazia a respeito das suas palavras. _

_ “Boa noite para você, baixinho.” E o apelido que lhe dei nas últimas semanas apenas faz com que o homem balance a cabeça em resignação. “Você sabe, se eu fosse você, evitaria andar pelas ruas ao leste. Há rumores de que os vira-latas irão ladrar por aqueles cabarés.”  _

_ “O que faz você ter certeza de que vou ter a minha canela mordida?” Ele pergunta, sabendo muito bem que vira-latas é a expressão usada para designar os sádicos do Comitê de Segurança Geral, e ‘ter a canela mordida’ é outra para ser pego e ir para a guilhotina. _

_ “Apenas lhe alertando.” Eu aviso e jogo uma sacola de moedas no seu rosto, a qual o outro homem pega com facilidade. “Talvez você queira contar com algumas moedas a mais nessa noite.” _

_ “Algum vira-lata deixou cair a sua sacola de ossos quando tropeçou na calçada?” O outro homem pergunta, divertido, e eu apenas suspiro em uma bela atuação de pesar. _

_ “O pobrezinho levou um belo tombo, mas passa bem mesmo com um ou dois dentes a menos em sua carranca.” E a risada que eu arranco sob o silêncio primaveril daquela madrugada é suficiente para que eu me vire e ande em direção às sombras dos becos de Paris. _

_ Sem temer em ter a minha cabeça decepada, ou algo pior, pois aquelas vielas sempre foram o meu lar apesar do silêncio imposto pelo medo. _

_ A fuga que Bon Coeur orquestrou foi realizada com sucesso, a pequena família cuja filha mais nova, de apenas dez anos, era a única mutante, conseguiu deixar Paris depois que aconselhei o seu benfeitor a traçar um caminho que evitasse a parte leste da cidade. _

_ Porém, quando o homem solitário e anônimo voltava pelos becos escuros, ele cruzou o caminho de quatro vira-latas que faziam rondas aleatórias por aqueles becos. E não importava o quão habilidoso Bon Coeur fosse, quatro contra um não era uma luta justa. O baixinho conseguiu nocautear o primeiro com um chute em sua cabeça, que fez o homem estalar o crânio no chão lamacento. _

_ Porém, quando aplicava uma joelhada no segundo e uma cotovelada no terceiro, o quarto vira-lata não teve nenhuma hesitação em apunhalar as costas do homem que resistia à investida sádica e cruel. Eu estava longe demais para impedir que a faca retirada encontrasse as costas do baixinho em um golpe mortal, então fiz a única coisa que poderia fazer. _

_ Deixei com que os meus olhos brilhassem, visualizando aqueles três fios de vida, bêbados em sua maldade e puxando completamente aquela energia doentia para o meu próprio fio. Energizar o meu próprio fio era uma sensação estranha, que esfriava todo o meu corpo sob o calor abrasador da madrugada quente de Paris.  _

_ Não era a primeira vez que eu tirava vidas de outras pessoas com o meu poder; ter um poder como esse enquanto se morava nas ruas perigosas e duvidosas de Paris era, talvez, a única garantia de acordar vivo no outro dia. No entanto, isso não impedia que meu corpo estremecesse nas horas seguintes com os espasmos de dor ao acomodar toda aquela energia extra. _

_ Contudo, eu não tinha tempo para pensar em minha dor, eu precisava sair daquele beco escuro antes que olhares curiosos se fizessem presentes, e levar comigo o homem que sangrava pela facada em suas costas.  _

_ Examinando a figura deitada no chão, que respirava com dificuldade, eu retirei a minha camisa para pressionar o seu ferimento, logo amarrando uma faixa de pano para impedir o sangramento o máximo possível. Só depois de me certificar da eficiência do meu trabalho é que eu olhei para o rosto coberto, que dificultava a respiração do homem ferido. _

_ Retirar o pano era a coisa certa a se fazer e eu não pensei duas vezes na ação, que me revelou o rosto do homem mais bonito que os meus olhos um dia viram. Bon Coeur era dono de uma beleza única, seus traços suaves e fortes contrastavam perfeitamente com a autoridade que aquele rosto, mesmo desacordado, emitia. _

_ O homem que peguei em meus braços era lindo, com suas sobrancelhas grossas, bochechas redondas e nariz pequeno, além da boca suculenta e rachada que prendeu sem esforço os meus olhos por aqueles instantes em que me deixei encantar pela sua beleza. _

_ “Você sabe, essa não era a forma que eu esperava pagar aquele favor.” Eu digo baixinho, testando a força dos meus braços antes de dar o primeiro passo para sair daquele beco. _

_ Tentando não pensar demais no frio doloroso em meu corpo, que sempre sinto depois de usar o meu poder. _

São quase quatro da manhã quando me acostumo com todo o efeito colateral de usar o meu poder, para energizar o meu fio de vida. É claro que o frio e a fadiga ainda estão lá e continuarão pelas próximas horas. Porém, quando saio de uma das lojas de conveniência com alguma imitação de café em minhas mãos, eu decido que já está na hora de lidar com os dois mutantes que me seguem. 

Um deles é Kim Minseok, que acompanha a mulher que Sehun mencionou ter o poder de rastrear pessoas através de algum objeto. Os dois me seguiram durante as últimas duas horas, esperando que eu os levasse para o apartamento que ocupo com meus dois amigos, o que era exatamente previsto pelo plano que Sehun orquestrou. 

Se não fosse a minha percepção elevada e o meu poder, eu não teria capturado suas presenças. Entretanto, eu não iria facilitar para eles e foi por isso que caminhei até o grupo de motoqueiros, que se aglomeravam em frente a um bar no final da rua, ficando feliz pela minha carteira estar abastecida por notas altas para executar o meu pequeno plano. 

Foi fácil trocar toda aquela quantidade de dinheiro que eu tinha pela chave da  _ Yamaha YZF _ de um cara absurdamente bêbado, sem que ninguém ao redor arriscasse um segundo olhar. Além disso, foi divertido quando os fios de vida dos dois mutantes que me seguiram ficaram chocados com o fato de, depois de andar pela cidade sem rumo, eu havia simplesmente “comprado” uma moto. 

Ver o queixo caído de Minseok e o sorriso de aprovação da mulher que o acompanhava quando passei por eles me fez lembrar de velhos tempos, quando eu corria pelas ruas de Paris, fugindo dos vira-latas que queriam morder minha canela. 

E com esse sentimento de nostalgia, eu não me importei em levantar a minha mão esquerda, em um gesto provocativo que repeti incontáveis vezes naqueles tempos. Com o dedo do meio levantado, eu acelerei pelas ruas de Nova York, saboreando o frio da madrugada invernal e a adrenalina em minhas veias. 

Quase me esquecendo da dor em meu corpo. 

_ Quase. _

Chanyeol e Sehun estavam em seu quarto dormindo quando entrei no apartamento. A primeira coisa que fiz foi retirar o moletom e o capacete, depositando-os no balcão da cozinha antes de pegar uma garrafa de água na geladeira. 

O passeio em alta velocidade tinha feito aflorar um pequeno sorriso em meu rosto, afinal, quem não ficaria feliz depois de trocar uma  _ Yamaha YZF R-15 _ por 1.500 dólares? Só o mero pensamento fez com que o meu sorriso crescesse um pouco mais, pois agora eu tinha uma nova moto em minha coleção. 

Não era como se eu não tivesse dinheiro para comprar uma moto que, há anos, tinha interrompido a sua fabricação. Na verdade eu tinha e muito. Porém, o meu eu consumista que se dava o luxo, com muita frequência, de colecionar os mais variados tipos de carros e motos esportivos, sempre ficaria contente com uma nova adição. 

A névoa de alegria quase foi suficiente para me distrair quando três homens entraram na cozinha do apartamento, depois de perceberem que a porta estava aberta. Um deles era Kim Junmyeon, que estava acompanhado por um homem com fio de aspecto quase transparente, e outro com um fio estável e forte como a terra. 

“Vocês foram rápidos.” Eu digo, sem deixar que o pequeno sorriso se desmanchasse no meu rosto, mesmo com ataques simultâneos de dois dos três invasores. 

Primeiro, eu desvio com um passo para a direita do ataque de Junmyeon, batendo com força em seu pulso para que ele largue a faca em sua mão. Para logo em seguida, sustentar o peso do meu corpo no pé esquerdo para aplicar um chute de alcance médio, que acerta a coluna do de fio transparente em um sonoro  _ crack _ . 

Os ataques só começam a ficar um pouco difíceis de acompanhar quando Junmyeon mescla seus golpes ao seu poder de manipular água, como uma distração, enquanto os outros dois continuam com a postura ofensiva. Apesar da dificuldade, eu consigo me sair razoavelmente bem, mesmo que os golpes que defendo tenham como objetivo me ferir gravemente. 

Porém, o que me preocupa, enquanto desvio do golpe que apenas rasga a minha pele em um corte raso, é a presença cautelosa do homem atrás de mim. Mesmo vendo que a sequência de golpes dos seus companheiros não está entrando da forma planejada, o dono do fio terroso não apresenta nenhum indício que vai entrar na luta. 

Tudo o que os meus sentidos captam é que o homem que se posiciona estrategicamente atrás de mim e observa tudo com uma paciência perigosa, como se ele tivesse esperando o momento certo de coordenar o seu ataque com os outros dois. 

E esse momento chega quando eu escorrego ligeiramente no chão molhado, o que acontece em um precioso segundo, que é suficiente para que Junmyeon e o homem de fio terroso ataquem com a brecha que eu lhes ofereço. Em um movimento rápido, eu viro o meu corpo para o último pois ele, diferente de Junmyeon, está armado com uma faca e teoricamente seu ataque é mais forte. 

Era para ser um movimento simples, sem surpresas e que eu realizei inúmeras vezes. Eu levaria o golpe de Junmyeon, enquanto pararia o do outro homem. Porém, o destino gosta de brincar com as pessoas e a simples visão do rosto do homem de fio terroso machucou muito mais do que qualquer dor física que o meu corpo sentia. 

Pois a familiaridade daquele rosto, com traços tão conhecidos e vivos, me lembrou do que o meu coração há muito tempo tinha perdido. 

Quando Junmyeon acertou o chute em meu joelho, quebrando-o, eu simplesmente cedi, pois toda a minha atenção estava concentrada naquele rosto que se misturava com as feições de um outro homem, que agora só existia em minhas memórias. 

Eu não reagi quando a mão destra que segurava a adaga preta cravou em meu peito, causando uma dor absurda por sentir o meu pulmão ser perfurado. Tudo o que os meus olhos cansados conseguiam visualizar era o sorriso do meu amor, sobrepondo a feição séria e impassível do homem tão familiar, mas ao mesmo tempo desconhecido, que me segurava no lugar. 

“ _ Ma moitié... _ ” O nome carinhoso sai dolorosamente da minha boca e a lágrima solitária que desliza pelas minhas bochechas encontra com o meu sorriso cansado. 

Pois em meu torpor, entre amor e dor, eu só consigo ver à minha frente a minha outra metade. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "O jeito que ele me esfaqueia é diferente"  
> \- Kim Jongin, Odd Look
> 
> Vocês gostaram? Deixam eu saber seus pensamentos, dúvidas ou críticas e até o próximo capítulo, se cuidem!


	5. P1-Passado; Kyungsoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como que vocês estão? Espero que estejam saudáveis e bem.  
> Antes de vocês lerem o capitulo eu queria definir algumas coisas, primeiro que Odd Look terá três partes sendo elas passado, presente e futuro, e por isso vejo ela tendo aproximadamente 20 capítulos. Segundo, toda as cenas em itálico são situadas durante a Era do Terror na França (1793-1795), ou seja, elas são cenas do "passado" e, por isso, se diferenciam com as outras cenas. E terceiro, Odd Look pode ser resumida em uma frase "Quanto tempo é preciso para cumprir uma promessa?", agora qual promessa eu estou referindo, vocês terão que ler para descobrir (risada maquiavélica).  
> É isso, boa leitura a todos!!!

_ “Está na hora de você pagar aquele favor para mim, Jean.” Eu exijo ao homem que entra na sala com uma baioneta em suas mãos. _

_ Jean é dono de um dos muitos bares de Paris, seu estabelecimento decadente é ponto de encontro de todo tipo de gente que está disposta a pagar pelo seu vinho aguado. Ele não é a pessoa mais indicada para se irritar, afinal Jean possui uma longa lista de pessoas que estariam dispostas a quitar sua dívida por álcool com sangue. _

_ E era para saldar uma antiga dívida que me infiltrei novamente em seu pequeno quarto, atrás do bar, com o homem machucado em meus braços. Eu sabia que Jean não deixaria de me ajudar quando eu o cobrasse, pois ele não queria que certas pessoas soubessem que ele era um mutante. _

_ “O que você quer?” Ele pergunta, fechando a porta atrás de si para que nenhum olhar curioso veja o que acontecia escondido naquele quarto. “Alguém te viu?” _

_ “Desse jeito você machuca o meu coração” Eu brinco, mas o som sofrido que sai da boca do homem suando em cima dos trapos que Jean chama de cama, me faz ser mais direto. “Eu quero que você o cure e nos deixe ficar até a próxima noite.” _

_ “O que aconteceu com aquele merda egoísta que roubava o meu vinho e sempre estava enfiado em uma briga?” O homem com rosto cheio de rugas pergunta, se movendo até o homem pálido deitado à sua frente. _

_ “Decidi me manter longe de grandes confusões.” Eu digo com um sorriso contido e olhos especulando cada movimento do outro homem que revela o ferimento sangrento nas costas do baixinho. _

_ “Foi uma decisão sábia,” Jean concorda, olhando para os lados e se certificando de que mais ninguém esteja ao redor para finalmente deixar com que os seus olhos brilhassem. "Nesta semana, três camponeses foram guilhotinados por fazer uma piada infame com a semelhança entre esterco e os vira-latas de Paris.” _

_ “Eu suponho que tenha sido uma piada sensacional.” Eu sussurro baixo pois, nos últimos dias, qualquer cuidado ainda é pouco.  _

_ “Muito mais sensacional do que o som das suas cabeças decepadas.” Jean assegura sombriamente e eu apenas concordo com um suspiro, me movendo para sentar no banquinho de madeira ao lado da cama enquanto observo o ferimento de Bon Coeur se fechando gradualmente. _

_ “Você está com dor.” Jean afirma quando termina de curar completamente o homem que agora apresenta uma cor mais saudável. _

_ “Eu posso lidar com isso,” Eu argumento, desviando da mão que vem em minha direção. “Não quero ser responsável por ter essa bunda murcha que você chama de rosto cansado por usar muito dos seus poderes.” _

_ “Você ainda vai morrer cedo assim, seu merda.” Jean diz com um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios.  _

_ “Eu tenho planos de viver mais alguns anos, meu velho.” Eu retribuo cansado e escuto o suspiro alto de Jean. _

_ “Mais tarde eu trarei refeições para vocês dois.” Jean garante, se levantando da cama e olhando para mim antes de capturar um pequeno saco e jogá-lo em minha direção. O som inconfundível do raspar metálico é mais que suficiente para saber que dentro dele há uma boa quantidade de moedas. _

_ “Para alguém que é conhecido por ser o maior mão de vaca de Paris, você não é condizente com a sua reputação.” Eu provoco, guardando a pequena fortuna em meu bolso, afinal eu não sou nenhum burro para recusar algumas moedas a mais. “Você bebeu do seu próprio vinho azedo essa noite e passou mal?” _

_ “Como se você nunca tivesse se vendido por esse mesmo vinho.” Jean relembra com um sorriso de merda, que eu retribuo com o meu. _

_ “Touché.” Eu digo e o meu olhar não cede a luta de arrogância e orgulho que os nossos olhos travam, pois o homem em pé à minha frente sabe muito bem qual é o meu preço. _

_ “Há roupas na primeira gaveta da cômoda que vocês podem usar, eu não me importo de perder um ou dois pares.” Jean diz com um suspiro e antes que eu abra a boca para falar algo, sou interrompido por ele. “Não precisa se preocupar, ninguém saberá que vocês dois estão aqui, eu não quero problemas.” _

_ “Isso é irônico vindo da sua parte, afinal você tem um bar na parte mais duvidosa da cidade.” Eu o lembro com um tom orgulhoso para disfarçar o cansaço que aumenta dolorosamente o frio em todo o meu corpo. _

_ “De todos os problemas que eu já tenho, saber a localização do Bon Coeur não é algo com a qual eu queira lidar.” Jean revela com um cenho franzido, se virando para sair do quarto pequeno e mofado.  _

_ “Então, o que você quer, Jean?” Eu pergunto, o mais alto possível que um mutante escondido possa se dar ao luxo. “O que você tanto quer?” E para responder essa pergunta, Jean não tem medo de deixar os seus olhos se iluminarem em um laranja bonito na penumbra do quarto. _

_ “Eu quero continuar bebendo meu vinho azedo até que finalmente a minha cabeça voe para uma cesta ensanguentada.” Ele responde com deboche, antes de sair pela porta do quarto e voltar ao seu trabalho. _

_ “Essa é a vida de todo parisiense, filho da puta de pau pequeno.” Eu o amaldiçoo baixinho, olhando para o homem deitado na cama que dorme um sono livre de dor ou preocupação.  _

_ Talvez seja melhor eu aproveitar e descansar o máximo possível, antes que o baixinho acorde. _

_ “Você finalmente acordou.” Eu saúdo o homem que abre os olhos depois de dormir pesadamente nas últimas horas. _

_ É cômico assistir a cara sonolenta do baixinho se transformando em zangada, para confusa e depois aterrorizada ao recordar das últimas lembranças. Porém, apesar de todo choque, Bon Coeur reage , o suficiente para pegar a faca da bandeja e apontá-la para mim.  _

_ “O que você fez comigo?” Ele pergunta, mantendo o máximo de distância entre nossos corpos, evitando qualquer movimento brusco que possa alertar alguém que esteja por perto. _

_ “Bem, eu retribui o favor e não deixei você sangrando em um beco qualquer.” Eu replico, sorrindo com o fato de que agora posso ver a expressão do rosto do homem à minha frente sem nenhum pano a encobrindo. _

_ “Como posso saber que você não está mentindo?” O baixinho pergunta sério, sem abaixar a guarda e eu apenas dou de ombros, ainda fascinado com a forma como aquelas sobrancelhas franzidas acentuam a beleza máscula daquele homem. _

_ Bon Coeur pode ter bochechas cheias como um bebê, porém ele possui uma aura que faria com que metade de Paris ficasse de joelhos sob o seu olhar. E eu com certeza estaria incluso nessa porcentagem. _

_ “Você e eu somos das ruas, uma dívida é uma dívida.” Eu respondo o que talvez seja a única lei seguida pelos becos duvidosos dessa cidade. _

_ “E uma facada nas costas é uma boa maneira de pagar uma dívida.” Ele afirma em voz baixa. _

_ “Touché.” Eu cedo ao impasse, me movendo lentamente para alcançar um pedaço da baguete dura e quase mofada que Jean trouxe como almoço, duas horas atrás. “Você pode comer, se eu te quisesse morto não teria curado a sua ferida e te salvado daqueles vira-latas." E com um grunhido como resposta, o outro homem pega um pedaço do pão. _

_ “Você sabe que o seu rosto é muito bonito para se manter escondido.” Eu o elogio, encarando os seus olhos cautelosos com os meus, curiosos. “É quase um crime escondê-lo." _

_ “Você despeja cantadas para qualquer um?” Ele pergunta, bebendo do cantil de água com gosto ferroso sem largar a faca em suas mãos. Porém, a possível ameaça de ser esfaqueado não afeta as minhas investidas. Se sentir incomodado ou envergonhado é algo que órfãos sem futuro como eu desconhecem. _

_ “Eu prefiro uma investida mais direita, mas para você eu posso abrir uma exceção.” Eu pisco para ele com o meu melhor sorriso conquistador. “Porquê? Você gosta de ser elogiado e mimado?” E as minhas perguntas arrancam um sorriso ladino do homem à minha frente. _

_ “Eu prefiro mimar, mas eu aviso que sou muito exigente.” A sua voz é grave, fazendo o meu corpo se tencionar em expectativa. “Não gosto de lidar com pirralhos desesperados.” _

_ “Direto.” Eu recuo, pois apesar de eu ser um ‘pirralho’ para aquele homem, eu sei muito bem que para vencer uma guerra, não é necessário vencer todas as batalhas. “No entanto, você aceitaria ajuda desse pirralho, Bon Coeur?” Pergunto novamente, replicando o mesmo sorriso presente em seu rosto. _

_ “Seria uma perda de tempo.” Ele nega sem hesitação e antes que eu possa abrir a boca para contestar, ele continua. “Mas eu poderia aceitar um par de olhos e ouvidos a mais.” _

_ “Sabia que te faria mudar de ideia!” Eu exclamo alto, com um sorriso tão grande que rasga o meu rosto em uma expressão eufórica. _

_ “Você vai receber treinamento antes de me acompanhar,” Ele avisa, revirando os olhos com os meus movimentos alegres. “Não pense que eu me esqueci do quão estúpida é sua postura defensiva.” _

_ “Tudo o que você quiser.” Eu digo e pisco para ele, antes de me levantar do canto em que eu estava sentado e ir em sua direção. _

_ “O que foi, pirralho?” Bon Coeur pergunta quando eu paro à sua frente. _

_ “Qual é o seu nome?” Eu pergunto pela primeira vez, a pergunta que me deixou inquieto dias a fio, tentando imaginar a resposta correta.  _

_ “É rude perguntar o nome dos outros sem oferecer o seu em troca.” Ele responde simplesmente, me olhando com desdém. _

_ “Meu nome é Jongin.” Eu falo deliberadamente para ele. “Agora, qual é o seu nome?” _

_ “Kyungsoo.” As sílabas saem daquela boca farta que tem toda a atenção dos meus olhos para si. “Meu nome é Kyungsoo, Jongin.” E o sorriso perspicaz de Kyungsoo me faz piscar inúmeras vezes, tentando pensar em qualquer resposta depois de ouvir o som do meu nome naqueles lábios. _

_ “Kyungsoo.” Eu digo, testando a sonoridade da sílaba em minha boca. O nome é único e exótico para os padrões franceses, o que combina perfeitamente com o homem à minha frente. “Kyung-Soo. Kyungsoo. Kyungggg...Sooo.” Eu brinco repetidamente com o nome _ .

_ “Você é um menino inteligente,” Kyungsoo zomba. “Um pouco mais de esforço e você poderá dizer outras frases além do meu nome.” _

_ “Você é um maldito egocêntrico,” Eu digo revirando os olhos e estendendo a mão direita para ele. “Mas temos um acordo, Kyungsoo.” _

_ “Eu te falei, você só precisa se esforçar um pouco mais para dizer algo além do meu nome.” Kyungsoo fala e quando tento acertar um tapa em seu braço, recebo uma rasteira que me faz cair de bunda no chão duro e sujo. _

_ Talvez fosse bom receber algumas aulas de luta corporal para ações futuras. _

O que me acordou não foram os barulhos vindos da cozinha, mas sim aquele sentimento gelado que atravessou o meu corpo e que me fez sentar na cama. E ao reparar que Sehun tinha acordado, eu sabia que aquele sentimento de que algo estava errado era relacionado a Jongin. 

Pois essa não era a primeira vez que eu e o meu marido sentíamos aquela sensação de mau presságio, afinal estar intimamente ligado à energia vital de outra pessoa por séculos tinha alguns efeitos colaterais. E foi com aquele sentimento de medo e preocupação, que eu e Sehun compartilhamos em nosso olhar que saímos do quarto à procura do nosso amigo. 

Quando eu abri a porta do quarto e caminhei a passos largos com Sehun ao meu lado, com uma arma em punho, nos deparamos como uma cena que só fez esse sentimento se intensificar. À nossa frente estava Jongin, sorrindo para o homem acima, mesmo com uma faca cravada em seu peito. 

E foi naquele momento silencioso, em que eu observava aquele homem tão familiar retirar a faca sem deixar de segurar o corpo ensanguentado no lugar, que eu soube o porquê do sorriso do meu amigo ser tão genuíno, apesar das lágrimas que escorriam dos seus olhos cansados. 

Pois o homem que Jongin observava à sua frente era uma réplica exata do homem que um dia eu chamei de irmão. 

O Kyungsoo que vi era tão dolorosamente familiar aos meus olhos que, se eu ignorasse todo o sangue e lágrimas da cena, eu poderia me esquecer do fato de que eu enterrei aquele homem com quem um dia eu compartilhei histórias felizes, idiotas e até mesmo tristes. 

Se eu pudesse ignorar aqueles inúmeros anos de lutas, talvez o meu próximo passo não saísse tão trêmulo e os meus olhos se mantivessem secos com maior facilidade. Talvez, se eu não estivesse tão exausto, eu ajudaria Sehun a lutar para libertar o meu amigo e pressionar o seu ferimento enquanto tentava fazer ele reagir e ativar o seu poder de cura. 

_ Mas eu era fraco. _

Fraco demais para fazer outra coisa além de desmontar no chão ao assistir as expressões secas e vivas daquele Kyungsoo do presente enquanto lutava para segurar as lágrimas em meus olhos e mergulhava na minha própria fraqueza. 

A mesma fraqueza que abalou o meu ser quando Jongin entrou pela porta daquela cabana com o corpo ensanguentado e frio do meu irmão em seus braços, e eu tive que aceitar que ele tinha deixado esse mundo. 

_ Talvez, se aquela noite não tivesse existido, seria mais fácil segurar os meus soluços...  _

“Não ouse me abandonar agora, seu filho da puta!” A voz alta e familiar ecoa nos meus ouvidos enquanto eu olho para os olhos raivosos e desesperados do meu amigo sem entender. Por que Sehun está tão exaltado, se ele é sempre tão calmo? 

“REAGE, JONGIN. REAGE, CARALHO!” As palavras soam altas, apesar da névoa em minha cabeça que me impede de pensar direito, e mesmo assim tudo o que consigo pensar é na dor intensa em todo o meu corpo e naqueles olhos castanhos que Sehun tirou do meu alcance. 

Dói se esforçar para entender ou reagir minimamente às palavras do meu amigo, mas eu não me importo. A dor há muito tempo se tornou uma companheira presente, e às vezes ela é o único sentimento real que eu tenho, por dias a fio. Então, por que eu não posso fechar os meus olhos e dormir? 

“REAGE, FILHO DA PUTA!” Não posso, porque as mãos trêmulas de Sehun não me deixam em paz, me chacoalhando de forma irritante. 

“Por favor, Jongin.” O meu amigo implora e eu olho para ele com o máximo de horror que toda a dor que eu sinto permite. “Se cure, por favor... Não faça isso comigo.” Sehun implora e uma parte de mim quer ignorá-lo e simplesmente sucumbir à dor, mas é estranho ver esse tom suplicante na voz sempre orgulhosa e composta de meu amigo. 

Esse tom simplesmente não combina com ele e talvez seja por isso que eu tento puxar aquele núcleo de energia em meu fio e realizar o que o meu amigo me pede. Pois Oh Sehun nunca foi de implorar ou pedir por coisas banais, afinal seu ego não deixaria que ele fizesse isso. 

E é olhando para o rosto do meu amigo que eu deixo os meus olhos brilharem e aquela energia vitalizar todo o meu corpo. 

_ Tudo dói. _

_ Cada músculo, osso e fio de cabelo dói depois de uma única semana de treinamento com Kyungsoo. O baixinho que vivia com um sorriso no rosto era um maldito sádico, e se não fosse por aquele sorrisinho sarcástico eu há muito tempo já teria desistido. _

_ Aquele sorriso pequeno, com olhos desafiadores, era a única razão de eu não ter saído daquele pequeno sítio. A vontade de tirar aquele sorriso e colocar outra expressão no seu rosto era o que me fazia acordar para mais um dia, para aquele treinamento esquisito que Bon Coeur me impunha.  _

_ E isso não tinha nada relacionado ao fato de que eu achava Kyungsoo um homem lindo, musculoso e com uma aura que me faria ajoelhar para pagar um boquete grátis. Afinal, eu e Kyungsoo já sabíamos que eu estava atraído fisicamente por ele. _

_ Porém, de nós dois, o baixinho era o que mais achava divertidas todas as minhas investidas com a intenção de trepar. Eu não era burro ou bruto, eu sabia quando me oferecer e a hora certa de recuar, afinal, pressionar demais não era o jeito certo de lidar com homens iguais a Kyungsoo. _

_ Pois ele poderia ser reconhecido como Bon Coeur, uma figura gentil e bondosa que não tinha medo de ajudar outras pessoas, mas ele não era ingênuo. O verdadeiro Kyungsoo era muito mais que isso, ele era sarcástico, firme e quente como o inferno, e sabia muito bem disso. _

_ Fazer Kyungsoo engolir o sorriso cheio de ironia em seus lábios era o meu novo objetivo, pois o de oferecer a minha bunda já estava reservado quando eu escutei pela primeira vez a sua voz. _

_ “Levante, pirralho.” Kyungsoo me tira dos meus pensamentos. “Você ainda tem que comer algo antes de dormir.” Kyungsoo avisa e eu respiro fundo antes de levantar e pegar um pedaço do pão e uma tigela com a sopa rasa que Kyungsoo preparou. “Anda logo.” _

_ “Desculpa por não conseguir me mover mais rápido. O meu corpo está cansado  _ demais _ depois de correr pela tarde toda.” Eu digo alto para o outro homem que apenas levanta uma sobrancelha para mim.  _

_ “Oooh, então a baronesa prefere que eu a alimente na boca?” Ele ironiza com o maldito sorriso que usou ao me dar cada ordem, cada tarefa nos últimos dias. _

_ “Eu posso pensar em algo muito mais divertido relacionado a sua oferta.” Eu provoco, ganhando a risada alta do outro homem. _

_ Eu sei muito bem que as minhas palavras não vão dar em nada, mas isso não me impede de tentar. Pois nesse joguinho de provocação, cantadas e olhares com segundas intenções, um de nós irá ceder e não será eu. _

_ “Por que você não cala a boca e come?” Kyungsoo responde com as sobrancelhas franzidas, o que poderia ser interpretado como seriedade se não fosse pelo brilho divertido que os seus olhos tentam camuflar. _

_ “O que houve?” Eu pergunto com um sorriso de merda. “Você ficou tímido com as minhas palavras?” _

_ “Você precisa de mais do que uma boca aberta para me fazer ficar tímido.” Kyungsoo responde com a pequena curva de um sorriso, disfarçada nas mordidas que ele dá no pão duro que é o nosso único alimento de hoje, e talvez de amanhã. _

_ “Que tal pernas abertas?” Eu pergunto, descruzando as pernas e piscando em sua direção. O que faz Kyungsoo rir com a boca aberta em uma gargalhada alta e longa, me deixando ainda mais encantado por ele sem nenhum esforço. _

_ “Você é um maldito pirralho.” Kyungsoo amaldiçoa como ele sempre faz quando falo alguma coisa estúpida, e dessa vez sou eu que sorrio para ele. Um sorriso estranho para o meu próprio rosto, um sorriso que eu ainda viria a perceber que só pertenceria àquele homem e a mais ninguém. _

_ “Um dia, Kyungsoo, eu vou te deixar tão corado e tímido como uma donzela pura,” Eu digo para o homem que ri em escárnio. “E isso é uma promessa.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teorias do que acontecerá no próximo capitulo ou nos capítulos em diante?  
> Espero ter conseguido emocionar vocês e até o próximo capitulo.  
> Se cuidem!


	6. P1- Passado; Ordinário

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá pessoas da via láctea como que vocês estão? O capítulo de hoje foi inspirado em Ordinary Life- The Weeknd e está cheio de surpresa. Para ser sincera essa fanfic é totalmente inspirada em Odd Look do The Weeknd e em várias musicas dele, enfim a discografia desse homem é maravilhosa e isso é um fato.  
> Boa leitura a todos e esperam que se divirtam lendo.

Cumprir ordens sempre foi natural para mim e não seria diferente agora. 

Junmyeon foi extremamente claro em suas instruções, localizar os três mutantes que invadiram a Mansão X, incapacitar um dos membros e usá-lo para extrair respostas. Em suma, era uma missão que já tínhamos feito várias vezes e, até então, ela estava ocorrendo como planejado. 

Porém, quando eu esfaqueei o homem que Baekhyun descobriu se chamar Kim Jongin, a estranha sensação de  _ déjà-vu _ que percorreu todo o meu corpo por um único segundo foi o que me fez segurá-lo no lugar. Pois algo dentro de mim sabia que era errado deixar que aquele homem, que sorria tão tristemente para mim, desmoronasse no chão. 

Foi com esse sentimento estranho de empatia precoce que ignorei os olhares estranhos de Junmyeon e mantive aquele corpo em pé, graças à minha própria força. Pois eu sabia que esse homem não merecia a minha indiferença, e sim aquele sentimento que eu não seria capaz de descrever. 

Um sentimento antigo e estranho, assim como toda a cena que aconteceu logo a seguir. 

O som que aqueles lábios sorridentes e ensanguentados produziram não fora capturado pelos meus ouvidos. Mas uma parte de mim, a mesma que se apiedou pelo homem à minha frente, sentiu-se subitamente triste e pesarosa por quaisquer fossem as palavras sussurradas. 

Talvez, quem sabe, foi esse sentimento que atrasou os meus movimentos o suficiente para não conseguir me defender do chute que veio em minha direção, para logo depois ser paralisado pelo poder do mutante que pressionava a ferida e gritava com o homem que eu esfaqueara. Quem sabe fosse toda a dor e desespero que aqueles três homens exalavam que me deixou sem reação. 

Quando o homem que me mantinha no lugar junto com os meus amigos parou de gritar para implorar que Jongin reagisse, eu queria desesperadamente o ajudar. Mesmo sabendo que estaria descumprindo uma ordem e saindo do que Baekhyun apelidou como o “Perfeito Sooldado”, eu queria dizer algo para fazer com que toda a cena absurda e triste sumisse. 

Algo que parasse com os soluços do homem que tinha desabado no chão e arquejava, olhando com tanto pesar e culpa em minha direção, e fizesse com que o homem que eu golpeei gravemente reagisse. Qualquer ação que aliviasse a tristeza e o pânico que cresciam em meu peito. 

Mas no fundo, bem no fundo, eu sabia que não tinha esse direito de interferir. Como se algo me dissesse que esse direito tinha sido perdido há muito tempo. E foi por isso que fiquei quieto, olhando para os olhos turvos do homem deitado no chão à minha frente e rezei. 

Pois rezar era a coisa mais útil que eu poderia fazer. 

E quando aqueles olhos quase mortos se iluminaram no dourado mais bonito que já vi, eu agradeci a Deus como nunca havia feito antes. 

Me auto-curar sempre foi um pé no saco, e não seria minimamente diferente agora. 

Durante todo o tempo em que eu usava toda aquela energia reserva em meu fio de vida para repor as células danificadas do meu corpo, eu quase preferi ter ignorado as súplicas de Sehun, pois antes de efetivamente me curar eu tinha que sentir o dobro da dor anterior. 

E quando todo o processo de usar o meu poder terminou, eu fiquei em silêncio, respirando fundo para testar o meu pulmão recém curado enquanto olhava para o teto, buscando orientar a minha mente em torno de outra coisa que não fosse a dor. 

Isso até que Sehun enfiou a cabeça em minha frente com um semblante preocupado, me perguntando se eu havia terminado, o que só respondi depois de um longo tempo, com um leve aceno afirmativo. 

Demorou algum tempo para Sehun conseguir me levantar e me colocar sentado em uma das poltronas, para que eu decidisse analisar a situação ao meu redor. Sehun tinha paralisado os três invasores com o seu poder, incluindo o homem dono do fio terroso, de quem eu podia sentir o olhar firme sobre mim, a quem eu fui extremamente cuidadoso de não olhar em sua direção. 

Pois já bastava toda a merda sentimental de antes, além do fato de que eu não ganharia nada ao deixar com que os meus sentimentos interferissem no que eu tinha que fazer. Era melhor ignorar e focar no que era importante. 

“Chanyeol,” Eu chamo o meu amigo que engole fundo e fecha os olhos, pois ele sabe quais serão as minhas próximas palavras. “Agora não é o momento.” Eu digo para os olhos inchados pelo choro do meu amigo, que respira profundamente antes de se levantar do chão. 

Eu sei que é insensível ser rigoroso com o meu amigo e forçá-lo a vestir a máscara de que está tudo sob controle, mas Chanyeol e Sehun sabem muito bem que é assim que eu consegui viver por todos esses anos. Ignorando a dor e resolvendo os problemas como aqueles à minha frente. 

“Sehun,” Eu digo olhando para o meu amigo armado que, assim como Chanyeol, se coloca em pé ao meu lado. “Quando você quiser.” E não preciso elaborar muito antes de Sehun se virar e deixar com que o fluxo do seu poder desapareça, liberando os movimentos dos três mutantes. 

“Essa foi uma clara demonstração de poder.” Junmyeon responde e eu apenas olho em sua direção, sem deixar com que o cansaço se expresse em meu rosto. O líder do Exo não é alguém para se levar com um ânimo leve. 

“Você se impressiona por muito pouco.” Eu respondo e pela contração do fio dos meus amigos, eu sei que eles desgostam da personalidade de Kim Junmyeon. 

“Eu creio que não, Sr. Kim,” Ele responde e a sutileza no uso do sobrenome revela que ele fez algumas pesquisas sobre nós três. “Receber um golpe do qual você poderia ter desviado tão facilmente e depois se curar de um ferimento fatal nos seus últimos minutos de vida não é algo que eu descreveria como ordinario." 

“Então você preferia que eu ameaçasse o seu namorado a me curar?” Eu pergunto olhando para Yixing, o homem com o fio de vida quase transparente. “Eu posso ser extremamente convincente quando quero.” Eu o asseguro sem deixar com que o ódio que emana de Junmyeon vacile o meu olhar sobre o seu amante. 

Afinal, Kim Junmyeon não é o único que sabe como fazer ameaças veladas. 

“Então, por que você invadiu a Mansão X?” A voz que eu eternizei em minha memória ressoa à minha esquerda, fazendo com que eu petrifique no lugar. “Você realmente aprecia fazer o trabalho sujo pessoalmente ou não conseguiu convencer ninguém a tempo?” 

“Nós tínhamos um pouco de fé em vocês,” Chanyeol é quem responde, apesar do seu fio ardente pulsar em uma tristeza cortante. “O Exo tem uma certa reputação, mas o que vimos foi...” Ele gesticula em um gesto vago e depreciativo. “Decepcionante” 

“Para vocês, que fugiram feridos e com o rabo entre as pernas, os padrões são duvidosamente altos.” A voz familiar cutuca sem saber que o sorriso irônico que Chanyeol demonstra esconde muito bem toda a tristeza que apenas intensifica em seu fio de vida. 

“E vocês infelizmente não conseguiram alcançá-los." Chanyeol responde com uma postura que não transmite nenhum sinal do quão afetado ele está com as palavras do outro homem. Mesmo que o sarcasmo naquela voz o relembre das conversas passadas que meu amigo teve com o meu amor. 

“E qual foi o motivo que os fez querer analisar nossas forças?” Junmyeon chama a atenção para si novamente, com olhos diligentes que não acreditam na compostura do meu amigo depois da sua crise de choro. 

“O motivo é simples, a sua ineficiência.” Sehun é direto e não parece nem um pouco incomodado com a forma com que os dois homens sacam as suas armas em punho pelo insulto direto ao seu líder. “Há uma nova organização se formando e todos sabemos de onde saíram os líderes.” 

“Red Force.” Junmyeon é impassível apesar das palavras de Sehun. “Vocês querem eliminar a Red Force e por isso queriam avaliar como o Exo lidaria com um ataque surpresa.” 

“Dez pontos para Grifinória!” Chanyeol parabeniza com a sua voz alta. “Você está certo, pequeno líder. Nós queríamos ver como o EXO lidaria com invasores bonzinhos como nós. Pois os seus antigos companheiros não terão a mesma cortesia que a nossa.” 

“E quem os encarregou dessa tarefa?” O líder do Exo pergunta, sem deixar com que as provocações de Chanyeol afetem a sua busca por respostas. 

“O que o faz pensar que trabalhamos para alguém?” Eu pergunto com um pequeno sorriso, pois é óbvio para mim e meus amigos o quão cego está Junmyeon perante toda a situação. “Nós três apenas garantimos que você não tenha problemas em fazer o seu trabalho.” 

“Então devemos agradecer com coroas de flores a sua preciosa dedicação?” Yixing pergunta com palavras agridoces, me fazendo olhar para o seu intrigante e quase indistinguível fio de vida. 

“Pessoa como eu não procuram a glória,” Eu respondo, tentado em deixar com que os meus olhos se iluminem para descobrir se minha percepção daquele fio transparente aumentará. “Apenas cumprir uma promessa.” 

“E quem seria o dono da sua lealdade?" O homem à minha esquerda pergunta e eu sou incapaz de controlar um pequeno sorriso dolorido enquanto me movo para encarar de frente o problema que eu tenho evitado. 

E dessa vez eu não deixo minha mente me enganar pois, apesar de todas as semelhanças, o homem com tatuagens espalhados em seus braços não é  _ Ma moitié _ , e sim um desconhecido. 

“Você não acreditaria se eu te contasse,” Eu respondo encarando aqueles familiares olhos negros, quase mergulhando nos mistérios que eles escondem. “ _ Do Kyungsoo _ .” 

_ “Quando será a próxima atividade de Bon Coeur?” Eu pergunto a Kyungsoo em uma noite em que nós dois estamos olhando o céu estrelado. _

_ Já se passaram três meses desde que nós dois estávamos naquele sítio a um dia de cavalo de Paris, onde apenas saímos para fazer algumas ações em nome do Bon Coeur. E apesar de ser uma atmosfera agradável e tranquila, a qual os becos de Paris nunca poderiam me proporcionar, eu sabia muito bem que aquela tranquilidade não pararia Bon Coeur. _

_ E muito menos o terror da guilhotina, pois o Kyungsoo sentado ao meu lado enquanto afiava as suas adagas não era apenas um homem simplório que gostava de cuidar das plantas e dos canteiros de flores, mesmo com a chegada iminente do inverno.  _

_ Aqueles olhos negros escondiam um profundo desejo de aventura e de justiça, uma justiça que não seria conivente com os crimes que a república do terror impunha. _

_ “Amanhã irei para a cidade, você estará livre para arrastar a sua bunda para bem longe de mim.” Kyungsoo me oferece sem mover um segundo da sua atenção na tarefa para olhar para mim. _

_ “Eu sou um homem teimoso, Kyungsoo.” Eu respondo, me movendo para que agora eu esteja sentando à sua frente. “Eu não vou desistir tão fácil da minha promessa de fazê-lo uma linda donzela rosada por tamanha timidez.” _

_ “Vamos ver quanto tempo dura a sua determinação, pirralho de merda.” Kyungsoo amaldiçoa com um pequeno sorriso, um que parece estar sempre nos seus lábios nos últimos dias. “Já que você quer tanto brincar com perigo, eu descansaria o máximo possível nesses dias.” E com o meu olhar questionador, ele continua. _

_ “Paris não é a próxima parada de Bon Coeur,” E dessa vez ele se certifica de segurar a minha atenção em si com os seus olhos analíticos e fortes como rocha. “E sim Lyon.” E eu assovio alto ao lembrar dos rumores da revolta lionesa contra a Convenção e até mesmo contra Robespierre. _

_ “Dezembro está chegando e, com ele, a cidade pagará o preço pela sua rebeldia.” A seriedade no rosto de Kyungsoo me diz o quão violenta será a repreensão que aguarda Lyon. _

_ “Vai ser um verdadeiro massacre.” Eu digo e o homem ao meu lado que analisa o seu trabalho, agora finalizado, de afiar as facas, apenas concorda com as minhas palavras. _

_ “Quem sabe com algum esforço e mais informações nós não conseguimos salvar algumas vidas?” Ele responde e eu apenas aceno em resignação, pois a positividade inata daquele homem que eu aprendi a reconhecer nos últimos meses nunca deixará de me surpreender. _

_ “Quantos dias você planeja ficar na cidade?” Eu pergunto a ele. _

_ “Três ou quatro dias...” Kyungsoo responde um pouco hesitante com a minha pergunta.  _

_ “Me dê quatro dias,” Eu peço, encarando o seu olhar curioso e desconfiado que se mistura com um sentimento que eu ainda não consegui decifrar em seus belos olhos. “Quatro dias é tudo o que eu preciso para conseguir algumas informações e moedas a mais para essa viagem.” _

_ “E como você fará isso?” O baixinho pergunta intrigado. _

_ “Eu não sou somente um homem de palavra como também de muitos segredos.” Eu respondo, desviando com sucesso do primeiro e então segundo tapa de Kyungsoo, mas não sendo rápido o bastante para desviar do terceiro. _

_ “Já que você quer ser tão útil, terá os seus quatro dias.” Kyungsoo é sério ao se levantar do chão. “Porém, saiba que se você não voltar até meia-noite, no nosso lugar de encontro, pode esquecer de tudo sobre Bon Coeur para o seu próprio bem, pois eu-” _

_ “Odeio traidores.” Eu completo as suas palavras, pois o homem à minha frente esclareceu a minha mente com as consequências de uma traição. “Eu não planejo te trair, Kyungsoo. E você sabe disso.” _

_ “A pior traição vem das pessoas em quem você mais confia, Jongin.” Kyungsoo diz simplesmente ao passar por mim para entrar na cabana decadente que usamos nos últimos três meses. “Quando você conhecer o significado dessas palavras, você entenderá o meu ódio.” _

_ “Talvez eu já conheça esse ódio...” Eu sussurro para o vento depois que a porta se fecha atrás de Kyungsoo, mas eu sei, em meu íntimo, que eu nunca experimentei tal traição. _

_ Pois eu nunca tive alguém para confiar tão cegamente. _

_ O ponto de encontro acabou sendo o casebre abandonado que Kyungsoo me levou quando tratou o meu ferimento naquela noite chuvosa, o que não me surpreendeu nem um pouco, pois o homem à minha frente sempre teve um quê a mais de nostalgia. _

_ “Lembre-se, você tem até meia-noite de domingo para aparecer aqui. Se por acaso você não conseguir chegar a tempo, é melhor esquecer que eu existo.” Kyungsoo diz brincando com o canivete que ele tem em suas mãos. “Mas se você quiser saber se existe vida após a morte ao me trair, então eu posso fazer esse favor a você.” _

_ “É só isso a sua ameaça?” Eu pergunto com um sorriso. “Você já fez melhor.” _

_ “Quem disse que isso é uma ameaça?” Kyungsoo pergunta com um sorriso sem emoção. “Isso é um aviso do que irá acontecer. Vacile comigo, pirralho, e veja se você não estará morto antes mesmo do galo cantar”. _

_ “Assim está muito melhor, meu velho.” Eu digo sem me deixar vacilar com a forma com que Kyungsoo maneja, com tamanha destreza, o canivete passando de dedo a dedo sem que ele arrisque um mísero olhar em minha direção. “Eu estarei aqui no horário certo, então não se preocupe comigo.” Eu respondo, pegando algumas moedas que sobraram do saco que Jean me deu. _

_ “Aqui,” Digo entregando as outras moedas restantes para Kyungsoo, que me olha como se eu fosse burro. “Eu vou ter que jogar na sua cara para você pegar?” _

_ “Como você vai sobreviver nas ruas de Paris com meia dúzia de moedas?” Kyungsoo pergunta, ainda sim pegando o saco de moedas. “Um pedaço de pão custa duas moedas de prata.” _

_ “Eu já sobrevivi com muito menos,” Dou de ombros, pois o que tenho comigo é o suficiente para passar sete ou oito dias. “E não é como se eu fosse morrer por ficar sem comer por um ou dois dias.” _

_ “Você é um maldito bastardo suicida,” Kyungsoo amaldiçoa, mas o tom da sua voz não é como o habitual. “Como você planeja sobreviver e arrancar mais dinheiro e informação com tão pouco dinheiro?” E a pergunta faz com que eu levante uma sobrancelha em escárnio. _

_ “Eu consegui sobreviver sozinho durante esses dezoito anos sem ajuda, apesar de tudo.” Eu respondo, tentando entender aquela satisfação que cresce em meu peito com as perguntas insistentes. “Eu já estou acostumado.” _

_ “Você quer mesmo que eu realmente acredite que você voltará seguro, com algumas moedas e informações a mais, com apenas um punhado de moedas consigo?” Ele pergunta novamente, completamente cético. _

_ “Você quer apostar?” _

_ “Jongin, eu não estou brincando.” E a voz grave e sem paciência me faz bufar alto. “Pare de-” _

_ “Kyungsoo, você não viveu na rua a vida inteira como eu.” Eu o calo, pois o outro homem não precisou contar a merda da sua história de vida para que eu saiba disso.  _

_ Há uma malícia e dureza irrefutável debaixo de todo o sarcasmo nos olhos de Kyungsoo, mas isso nem se compara com aquele vazio inumano causado pela incerteza das mazelas que eu encontro em meu olhar e de outros que tiveram a sina de crescer nas ruas. _

_ “Se você tivesse crescido, saberia que uma meretriz ganha muito mais do que dinheiro em uma única noite,” Eu respondo para o homem impassível à minha frente. “Há homens que gostam de falar das suas conquistas, principalmente aqueles que estão no poder.” _

_ “Você vai se vender.” E essas palavras são suficientes para apagar qualquer traço de atuação no meu rosto. _

_ “Não se preocupe, não é a primeira vez que eu faço isso.” E dando o primeiro passo para sair daquele casebre, eu me afasto daquele olhar que apenas faz com que o vazio dentro de mim se agite desconfortavelmente. _

_ “Tome cuidado.” Kyungsoo diz atrás de mim. _

_ “Eu sempre tomo. Afinal, eu não estou vivo até agora?” Eu respondo, olhando para frente pois eu não quero lidar com a pena no olhar de Kyungsoo.  _

“O que vocês querem do Exo?” Junmyeon pergunta. 

“É muito simples, Junmyeon. Nós queremos que você elimine a Red Force, ou melhor, que o Exo faça o seu trabalho.” Sehun responde, sentado ao meu lado, confortável como um empreendedor negociando um investimento. 

“Um objetivo simples que não precisa da sua supervisão. O Exo é altamente capaz de realizá-lo." Junmyeon diz e Chanyeol ri com as suas palavras. 

“E o que você diz a respeito da série de roubos que foram assumidos pela Red Force?” Sehun pergunta com um pequeno sorriso que não chega em seus olhos. “O Exo foi capaz de frustrar os planos dos seus ex-membros com sucesso?” 

“Você tem acesso aos dados e já sabe muito bem a resposta, Sr. Oh.” Junmyeon responde, franzindo a testa. “Que tal pararmos de enrolar e ir direto ao assunto?” 

“Como você quiser, Junmyeon.” Sehun diz e um pequeno sorriso se desenha nos lábios de Chanyeol, junto com o orgulho que inflama o seu fio ardente. “O que nós queremos é nos certificar de que vocês coordenarão as suas ações com eficiência e sem nenhuma misericórdia ou hesitação.” 

“Ou seja, vocês querem que os matemos.” Junmyeon responde e dessa vez sou eu que respondo. 

“Apenas se a situação for favorável, a morte dos líderes não significa que a sua filosofia morrerá consigo. Você é professor de ética da Mansão X e sabe muito bem o que eu quero dizer.” 

“Eu sei e acho que você está mais familiarizado com esse fato do que eu.” Ele acusa. “Principalmente em decidir qual será o mais benéfico, matar, desaparecer ou entregá-los às autoridades." 

“Eu não sou Deus, Kim Junmyeon.” Eu o lembro, me levantando do sofá. “E muito menos uma pessoa ordinária como você ressaltou, apenas faço o que deve ser feito.” 

“Essa é a justificativa de inúmeros líderes autoritários, líderes que são odiados nos dias atuais.” Junmyeon diz, caminhando até que a distância que nos separa seja de dois passos. 

“ _ Eu não procuro glória, apenas cumprir uma promessa. _ ” E a minha voz não contém nenhum grama de arrependimento guardada. 

“Eu estou curioso em descobrir que promessa é essa e quem foi essa pessoa que o fez tão fiel.” Ele diz sorrindo, mesmo que consiga ver a arma de Sehun mirando em sua cabeça com o seu passo à frente. 

“Você não terá essa sorte,” Eu digo, colocando um sorriso falso em meus lábios. “Pois ele já morreu há muito tempo.” 

“Meus pêsames.” Junmyeon sussurra e se não fosse por incontáveis anos de experiência, o sorriso em meu rosto desmancharia com palavras tão falsas. 

“Você vive, você aprende.” Eu recito as palavras que aprendi por experiência própria ao homem à minha frente. “Temos um acordo, Sr. Kim?” 

“Até que ele deixe de ser favorável para o Exo.” Junmyeon concorda, pegando em minha mão. 

“Eu não esperava menos de você.” E o aperto forte de Junmyeon é o suficiente para confirmar que ele não medirá esforços ou meios para cumprir aquilo que será melhor aos seus subordinados. “Agora, se vocês derem licença, eu e os meus amigos queremos descansar um pouco.” 

“Sutil, Sr. Kim.” Junmyeon sorri civilizadamente em despedida. “Na próxima vez que forem visitar a Mansão X, não hesitem em entrar pela porta da frente, elas estarão abertas para vocês três.” 

“Até outro dia, senhores, e mande lembranças minhas para Kim Minseok.” Eu me despeço antes que a porta se feche atrás do olhar de confusão de Yixing, e me certifico de que eles saíram do perímetro para virar aos meus amigos. 

"Chanyeol, você ainda tem aquele apartamento?” Eu pergunto, sem deixar com que a barreira da minha compostura se rompa. 

“Não, mas você tem aquela mansão.” Ele responde. “Podemos nos mudar amanhã.” 

“Amanhã, então.” Eu digo, abrindo uma das cômodas com inúmeros maços de cigarro e pegando três junto com um isqueiro, para em seguida olhar para o meu amigo, que se move para alcançar uma garrafa de  _ Johnnie Walker Blue Label _ . 

“Quer começar esse dia de merda enchendo a cara?” Chanyeol pergunta direto e eu sorrio para o meu amigo. 

“É melhor você ter outra garrafa pois eu não estou parando na primeira.” Eu respondo, acendendo o primeiro cigarro e oferecendo um para Sehun, que aceita de bom grado. 

“Não se preocupe, eu tenho meia dúzia de garrafas guardadas.” Chanyeol responde, me entregando um copo pela metade que eu esvazio sem estremecer pelo sabor amargo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gostaram do capítulo? Teorias do que vai acontecer no próximo capítulo? O que será que está por vim nos flashbacks do passado? O que vai resultar nesse encontro do Exo com Jongin, Sehun e o Chanyeol? Tudo isso você saberá no próximo capitulo.  
> Até lá e se cuidem!!!


End file.
